Legend of Zelda: Heroine of Time
by DC Washington
Summary: The title probably gives it all away right off the bat, but if it doesn't...Zelda is Link and Link is Zelda in this story, or to make that easier to understand, they've switched roles. This is a fanfiction that has some Skyward Sword, Twilight Princess, Ocarina of Time, an tiny bit of Wind Waker, and (of coarse) my own flare! (PS: the main character, Zelda, is Gerudo!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Secret Meeting

The sun shone beautifully on Lake Hylia early Saturday morning, Death Mountain reflecting upon its surface from a distance. But Death Mountain was not the only reflection in the water's surface; the reflection of what looked like a young man who was part human, part fish also reflected upon the waters' surface, a look of deep thought on his face. Well…you're right: this young man _is_ part human part fish. Standing on the edge of Lake Hylia was the young Zora Prince Petenu, who looked as though he was considering very hardly whether or not to jump into the water or not. He could…he could swim all he wanted down under Lake Hylia; around, about, to the Water Temple deep, deep down below, he could even swim back home to Zora's Domain. Wait…this is Prince Petenu we're talking about, why would he want to go home to his over-protective mother and not-quite anorexic fiancé (Yes, he's only 17 and engaged)? That's the thing, he doesn't. He hates being home more than anything. But he doesn't like just standing on the water's edge either, he loves swimming. So why is he just standing there, and what is he thinking about? Well, if you must know, he's thinking about a girl. Not his fiancé, another girl, a girl he's been in love with since he met her 12 years ago, the same girl his mother despises because he loves her about a thousand times more than his own fiancé. A girl whose full name is Zelda Nabooru Jin; a young Gerudo-Hylian village girl of great beauty and phenomenal swordsman skills…and Prince Petenu's best friend.

It was Zelda's birthday, and Prince Petenu couldn't think of a single thing to get her for her birthday. She was turning 17; an age that's more of a big deal for boys than girls (for girls its 19 in Hyrule), but is still a large number, the age when a young lady takes her first official steps to becoming a young woman. He wanted to get her something extremely special, something very…"Zora" so to say, but her words echoed through his mind:

_I don't want anything._

"Bull." Is all that Petenu could say.

A deep grumbling noise issued from Prince Petenu's stomach right as a fish jumped out of the water. Prince Petenu flung his right arm outward, and the giant shark-like fin near his elbow went flying like a boomerang. The fin stabbed the fish right through the heart before it could go back into the water, killing it instantaneously. The fin came back, attached itself back onto Prince Petenu's arm, and he lowered his arm just so that he could take a nice big bite of that sweet, delicious, succulent-

"What the hell are you doing?!"

His teeth had hardly even punctured the fish's skin when he looked to the side. A young dirty blonde man with big sapphire blue eyes was staring at him from atop a rich brown horse. The young man was wearing a black-and-white checkered fedora with a white shirt, a black shirt vest, navy blue jeans and long red 70s converses. This young man was Link, or Prince Link as he's known by everyone else in Hyrule, dressed in his casual, out-of-the-castle outfit.

"Eating." Petenu replied.

"Your elbow?"

Petenu's eyes lowered to give him an un-amused face. "The fish, you idiot."

"Hey now, I couldn't see the fish from here. And your mom would have a heart attack if she saw you eating like that."

"…I was gonna say 'let her have one' but that's kind of brutal."

"Dear Goddesses, yes! I didn't think you hated your mother _that_ much."

"I don't _hate_ her, I…it's just complicated."

"C'mon, Pete, say it: you hate your mom."

"I do NOT hate my mother! To really, truly hate someone or something takes a _lot_ of energy. It's just plain unhealthy."

"Okay, okay, I was just kidding…so, where's Gelios?"

"I'm…not sure. I thought he'd be here by now. I guess Death Mountain's further away than I thought."

"It is, but he's one fast roller."

A low rumbling came from the distance, and what looked like a large, fast rolling rock was slowly coming over the horizon. A few seconds later, the rock came speeding toward Petenu and Link, then jumped into the air, and the rock became a rock-like creature who came to the ground with a thud. This was Gelios, the son of the leader of the Gorons, rock-beings that live on Death mountain and eat the rich rocks that it sports. Gelios looked up at Petenu and Link, then smiled.

"Good morning, bruddas." He said in a Jamaican-like accent.

"What took you so long, G?"

"I'm *yaaaawn* tired, goro." Gelios said while stretching, "The suns strong, though. Gave me a small extra boost…what are you doing to your arm, Zora brudda?"

Petenu was kind of done with this, "FOR GOD SAKES I'M EATING A DAMN FISH!"

"Well, now that we're all here," Link proclaimed, "Let us begin: what are we gonna do for Zelda's birthday?"

Petenu took a large rip out of the fish, which he now decided to hold in his hand.

"Ai uwoh," Petenu said with a full mouth, flailing the fish carcass around, "Ai ween wingin bouw wih foh wah whas wirdy wimuts."

"I was thinking about it on my ride here." Link said. He turned to his horse, "Hey, Faron. You got any ideas?"

Faron just shook his mane side to side.

"I was, too…what if we just threw her a small party?"

Link and Petenu looked at each other.

"…we're stupid-"

"Yes, I know…"

"Who all would we invite?"

"Let's think…the three of us, Romani, and-"

"Oh please not Anubis…"

"Petenu, he's Zelda's boyfriend, we _have_ to invite him."

"The Goddesses made free will, so we don't _have_ to do anything."

Anubis was a young Sheikah man, very handsome and (like Zelda) a very skilled swordsman. He and Zelda had been dating for two years, since he was 17. Most of what Zelda's learned with swords, she has learned both from Anubis and his uncle Tahno, a 42-year old man and a master swordsman. Petenu has hated Anubis since the day they met, solely because he's dating Zelda.

"Well, you're gonna have to get over it, Pete, because we're inviting him."

Petenu angrily tore the last chunk off of his fish, then threw it back into the water. Gelios watched as it sank under the water's surface.

"Isn't that polluting?"

"No." Petenu replied.

"You mean _littering_." Link corrected.

"No, polluting."

"I'm pretty sure it's littering."

"No, _littering_ is throwing trash on the _ground, polluting_ is throwing trash into the _water_."

"But polluting the water is making it unsafe and unhealthy-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT IT IS BECAUSE IT DOESN'T MATTER! Zora's do it _all_ the time; others find them and make either jewelry or weaponry out of them."

"Oh…"

"Now," Petenu said with a smile, "Don't we have a party to plan?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Headaches and Voices

A young Sheikah boy stands across from a young Gerudo girl out in Hyrule Fields. The two stare at each other very intensely, waiting for the other to make a move. The boy stared deep into the girls large ice blue eyes, and she into his rich red eyes. They stood there for quite a while, until the boy threw a shuriken from complete nowhere. The girl drew twin swords from her sheath and deflected the shuriken. The boy put his hand behind his back, then chucked an arrow at her, which she also deflected. The boy took out a Wakieashi and began to run towards the girl. With her twin swords drawn, she did the same. The two went hurdling towards each other, then clashed with their swords. The boy, despite having a much smaller weapon than the girl, still proved to be a strong opponent. Their swords continued to collide with each other until the boy jumped into the air and behind the girl. She spun around and stopped the boy just in time. They stood there and looked deep into each other's eyes. Then the boy smiled.

"You have beautiful eyes."

"-Anubis!"

Anubis began to laugh, and Zelda smiled.

"I'm sorry for telling the truth, Zelda!"

"It's sweet of you to say that, but still. For the love of Nayru, Anubis- we were in the middle of fighting! You can't just pull that while fighting."

"Actually, I could. It would catch them off guard."

"It didn't catch _me_ off guard."

"That's because you were practically expecting it."

Zelda smiled as Anubis kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Anubis!"

Anubis and Zelda both turned around and saw Link on top of his horse Faron.

"Hey Link."

"Can I talk to you real quick about something?"

"Sure." He kissed Zelda one last time on the cheek, "I'll see you later." And he was off.

"YAHOOOOOOOO, _ZELDAAAAA_!"

"Romani!"

Coming down the path was a wagon with a picture of a cow and "Lon-Lon Ranch" on the side, with a young woman with shocking bright red hair and big brown eyes steering the horses. Zelda ran up to the cart which the girl had stopped and smiled up at her best-best _female_ friend Romani.

"Hop in!" Romani proclaimed, "I'll give you a ride to Hyrule Castle."

"Well thank-you, darling!"

"Always a pleasure;_ Hiyup!_"

Romani whipped the reign on the horses and they began to move.

"Well, first off, Happy Birthday girlie!"

"Aw, thanks Romani!"

"Are you doing anything special?"

"No, just time with my family at home is fine with me."

"Aw, c'mon Zelda, you're turning 17. Why don't you do something fun for your special day?"

"Maybe because I don't _want to?_"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"_Whaaaa_tever." Romani rolled her eyes dramatically.

On the ride up to Hyrule Castle, Romani and Zelda talked about a bunch of girly stuff, like boys and gossip and fashion and swords. As they passed the gates to take the road up to the castle, Zelda asked Romani a bizarre question out of the blue.

"Hey Romani, have you felt like things are…dark?"

"Dark how?"

"I don't know it's kind of hard to explain. Like…like something _really_ bad is going to happen."

"No, I don't…are you feeling alright?"

"Other than that, yes I feel just fine."

Romani looked at Zelda curiously, then whipped the reign one more time to speed up the horses. Zelda stared up at the castle, with all of its might and beauty. Man, was she lucky not only to be best friends with the prince of Hyrule, but both her dad and stepmom being tenants in the castle. As they entered through the gates to the castle walls, a servant in about his 30s waited on them.

"Welcome Miss Romani and Miss Jin, let me lead you the way to where you're supposed to go."

"Wait…" Zelda was confused, "We're supposed to be going somewhere?"

"Aw, Zelda, don't question everything, just go with-"

"No, I'd like to know where we're 'supposed to be' going to and upon who's orders!"

"The Royal family, and it's in the Great Hall."

Zelda was even more confused than before. No one in specific, just the royal family; not the king, or queen, or even prince? And why was Romani going too? She's just a sweet farm girl who delivers the milk. Zelda got off of the wagon and followed the servant per orders. As they walked to the Great Hall, Zelda's mind continued to spin. However, it stopped spinning once she was blasted with "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Her jaw dropped, and she was speechless. All she could really do was smile widely, then she finally found her voice.

"Sweet Farore… You guys…"

"We were _not_ going to do basically nothing for your birthday, sweetheart." Said a guy with big ice blue eyes and a baby face. This was Markus, Zelda's father, whom she held very dear to her heart. He walked forward and gave Zelda a huge hug. The next people to give her a hug were a tall, blonde Sheikah woman, her stepmother Peridot, along with her younger stepbrother Ike. After them she went around giving hugs to everyone, including Gelios, Petenu, Anubis, Link, and Link's cousin Phoebe, the Duchess of Hyrule who had super-light blonde hair and sleepy green eyes, and Zelda's best female friend. She bowed respectively to the king, a big hefty but happy man who looked like an older wider Link, and queen, a tall beautiful brown haired woman with narrow blue eyes, then turned to Romani.

"You knew about this, didn't you?"

"Since early this morning. Link put it together just today, and just for you."

"Aw, Link!"

She walked up to Link and gave him a huge hug. Zelda got some things for her birthday that wouldn't really interest you, such as a snow white shawl with part of the whole Triforce on it from Phoebe, a green magnifying glass shaped like the Sheikah emblem from Anubis, a necklace with the Zora symbol on it from Petenu, and a large 2-gallon of Lon-Lon milk from Romani (though Zelda does_ love_ Lon-Lon milk). Then there were more interesting things, such as a bow and arrow from Link that he made himself (who's a master archer), a Goron bracelet from Gelios which give its wearer super strength, and…

"A MIRROR SHIELD?!"

"Yes," Markus smiled, "It used to belong to your mother. She wanted you to have it when you were old enough."

Zelda's mother died when she was just a baby, but even though she hardly even remembers what she looks like (let alone knew her), she still misses her, wishing she got the chance to know her. Now, don't get Zelda wrong, she loves Peridot as a mother, but she still wish she knew more about her biological mother. All she knows about her mother she got from her father, and that is her mother was gorgeous and one hell of a fighter. Zelda has always felt like her dad was still hiding some stuff about her mother, though.

Zelda looked at her reflection in her newly obtained shield, taking in the fact that she was holding what used to be her biological mother's shield, then she had an epiphany: how do you use a shield? Zelda's never needed a shield, she always had her twin swords to defend her since her reflexes were so fast. Now she was holding the most powerful shield in her hand, a shield many have tried to remake but failed to make with the ability to store energy and then reflect back fully. This baby was crafted by the Gerudos themselves, with help from the Gorons when they used to actually be on any terms centuries upon centuries ago. Oh, she could get practice.

_I mean, how hard is it to use a shield?_ She thought to herself.

Several servants brought out an assortment of food to eat to finish off the occasion, including a large cake with 17 candles. After Zelda blew out all of the candles (in one single blow!), everyone got a slice of cake. All of the teenagers (Zelda, Link, Phoebe, Anubis, Romani, Gelios, and Petenu) were all huddled together talking about many different things. All seven of them had grown up together, and were all close (minus Anubis and Petenu, who were never on good terms). Ike tugged at Peridot's leg, wanting to hang out with the "big kids."

"Well, you're going to have to ask them, sweetie."

"Okay!" Ike ran up to Zelda and tugged at her leg, "Can I join you guys?"

"Well…you know I'm not trying to be rude, but we're talking about big kid stuff, you wouldn't understand."

"But-"

"Hey, what if I give you a ride on Lanayru to make up?"

Lanayru was Zelda's horse that was so white she seemed to glow. She got her from Romani, and she named her after the Thunder Dragon Lanayru, one of the elemental dragons that protected Hyrule back when it was known as "The Surface," and her personal favorite of the elemental dragons. Even though Lanayru was male, the name seemed like a female name to Zelda. Ike personally loved Lanayru very much and loved going for rides on her.

Ike smiled widely and nodded his head repeatedly. Zelda smiled at him. As she turned back to the group, a searing pain suddenly attacked her brain. She screamed and clutched her skull and bent over in pain. She faintly heard some dishes break around her and soft *splats* of food hitting the ground. She looked up, her head still hurting, and saw that all seven of them _minus_ Romani were clutching their heads. Romani was just looking around thunderstruck, along with everyone else in the room; everyone was staring at them worriedly.

"Oh my god, Link!" The queen yelled.

"Link, my boy, are you alright?" the king asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you too, Phoebe?"

"Yes, thank-you" she replied in an airy sort of way.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Markus asked Zelda.

"Yes, thanks Daddy."

"How about the rest of you kids?" Peridot asked, putting her hand on Anubis and Petenu's shoulders…unable to reach Gelios' shoulder. All three boys nodded their heads.

"Romani, are you the only one who felt nothing?" the queen asked.

"That is correct, you majesty."

"This is very strange indeed." The king said under his breathe, "What could this mean?"

_You'll find out soon enough!_

"Who said that?"

Both Link and Zelda started turning around, Link turned to his mother and asked if she said anything. A look of deep worry sprawled across her face as she walked up to her son and put a hand to his forehead. Markus did the same to Zelda, but she swiped his hand away.

"I…need to use the restroom."

She started walking towards the door on the other end of the Great Hall, elbowing Link on the way.

"Ow!" he muttered under his breathe, then getting the signal, "Oh, yeah, I do too."

Link started to follow her out of the hall, then once both of them were out, they started sprinting down the hall. Once they felt they were far enough, they slowed down. Zelda turned to Link.

"Okay, I'm not the only one hearing voices." She said.

"You heard a voice too?"

"Yes! It was a girl's voice, it sounded all happy and it said 'you'll find out soon enough!'."

"A girl's voice? I thought I heard my mother saying that."

"But you heard the same sentence?"

"Yes."

"And we seemed to be the only ones who heard it…what could this mean?"

Link looked down at his shoes, then looked up at Zelda.

"It could've been the Goddesses."

"PfffHAAAAAHAHAHA! Yeah, like the Goddesses would talk to me!"

"But think about it! You heard a young girl's voice, and they say Farore was the youngest of the Goddesses."

"And you thought you heard your mother."

"…I might've heard Nayru."

"What makes you so sure it was Nayru?"

"I always imagined Nayru sounding like my mother."

"For all you know, it could've been Din."

"HA! Good one."

Zelda looked at Link with a "c'mon" sort of face. Din, Nayru, and Farore are the three Goddesses of Hyrule; Din of Power, Nayru of Wisdom, and Farore of Courage. The three parts of the Triforce stand for the three Goddesses; Din having the top piece, Nayru the bottom left, and Farore the bottom right. It's said the most powerful person wields the Triforce of Power, the wisest wields the Triforce of Wisdom, and the bravest wields the Triforce of Courage. The subject of wielding a Triforce hadn't been discussed between Zelda and Link for years, and back then it was a joke. Now they were trying to be serious, but…wielding a Triforce is much more than just having a little triangle and a title; when one wields a piece of the Triforce, you're gifted with special abilities and powers, such as the original Hero of Time Link, the original Princess Zelda, and the original Gerudo King Ganondorf. To think about wielding such power would scare anyone.

"Zelda, let's not worry about it."

"But what about six of us getting a sudden major migraine?"

"I said don't worry about it! …we should get back-"

"No…I… I just need to think. I'm going to go ride Lanayru through Hyrule Fields."

And Zelda left Link, along with her party. She went out back to the stables and walked up to a beautiful white horse, Lanayru. She pet her down her nose, took her out of her pin, and got on her back. As she left the castle, she heard the same young girls voice, but along with two others: one that sounded like the queen and one that sounded like how she imagined her mother would sound like.

_Happy Birthday, Zelda_.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shared Dreams

Lanayru might just be horse to you, but to Zelda, she was someone that she could tell anything to and they wouldn't judge her nor comment on her because Lanayru wasn't a magical talking horse. But what had just happened, she's not sure she could even tell Lanayru. Were the Goddesses actually talking to her? If so, why her; she was just…Zelda. Zelda Nabooru Jin. Other than she was named after the original Princess Zelda and the Sage of Spirit Nabooru, there was nothing special about her. Link she could understand, he was the prince of Hyrule. Then she thought _I bet the original Link thought he was just a normal kid, and he ended up the Hero of Time…no, I couldn't. I'm not _that_ brave…am I?_ Then she began to question her bravery…she was a very brave young woman, wasn't she? But the bravest in all of _Hyrule_? No…and what about her wisdom. No, she wasn't the wisest. She was wise, but not the wisest. Nor was Link…? Power, completely out of the question: NO. She was most definitely _not_ the most powerful person in Hyrule. She hardly had any rights, being a teenager. And now she had hardly any control of her life at the moment, _That ain't power_, she thought. She looked up at the sky.

"Were you talking to me?" she asked the Goddesses.

No response.

"I thought so…"

Zelda started going towards the gates, when she heard someone calling her name. She turned around to see Phoebe running towards her in a white dress with red polka dots, the dress she wore whenever she left the castle. The first thing that crossed her mind was "how in Termina did she change dresses so fast?!" Phoebe began to slow down, and once she caught her breath she looked up at Zelda and smiled.

"Hello!" she said in a happy airy sort of way.

"Hello, why'd you run all the way down here?"

"You left, and I was worried. I know you didn't go to the bathroom."

"Oh really, then where did I go?"

"To talk to Link; about what I do not know."

"…Okay fine, I didn't go to the restroom."

"What were you talking to Link about?"

"…If I tell you, do you promise not to tell anyone else?"

"I promise not to tell anyone else."

"So both you and Link thought that the Goddesses spoke to you."

"Well, mostly Link."

Zelda and Phoebe were walking around Hyrule Castle Town, sort of window shopping, sort of not. Zelda had just told Phoebe the discussion she had with Link and, since it related, what was going on in her mind. She also told her about how she felt times were dark. She felt great compassion for Phoebe to learn that she wasn't judging her for what she thought of herself.

"So you don't think the Goddesses were talking to you?"

"Well…I don't know."

"I agree with Link and think that you were hearing Farore, but I also agree with you that times are feeling somewhat dark in Hyrule. I've sometimes had this heavy weight on my shoulders, which has only happened once, and that was when a Poe almost attacked me at night."

Poes are ghosts of dead beings that like to attack the living when they get the chance. Some people go Poe hunting, which is the killing of Poes and selling their souls on the market. Zelda distinctly remembered that night because it was the night she and Phoebe became friends. She heard Phoebe scream, and went out and saw Phoebe cowering on the floor as a Poe came towards her. She took a bow and arrow off of the wall (the only really successful way to kill a Poe) and with surprisingly good aim for someone who had never used a bow and arrow before shot the Poe. She then rushed up to the soul and shooed it away. She then comforted Phoebe and they stole some chocolate from the kitchens to get some warmth back into Phoebe and just because it was chocolate.

"Link had felt the same way too."

"I asked Anubis, and he felt the same way."

She remembered asking Anubis the same question she asked Romani that afternoon, only it was on a night stroll. Though the timing was ironic, his answer was sincere; Petenu's the one to answer questions sarcastically.

"It's strange," Zelda went on, "The four of us feel the same, and the four of us along with Petenu and Gelios got a sudden migraine all at the same sudden time."

"Maybe fate had connected us to each other in more ways than one."

This was a typical response of Phoebe's, weird replies that were supernatural in some sort of way. She kind of reminded Zelda of a character from some book she read, what was her name…Luna Lovegood?

"I have a hard time imagining Anubis and Petenu connecting in _any _way."

Phoebe giggled. Zelda and Phoebe continued to walk around, until they came across a music shop. In the window was the most beautiful little harp that Zelda had ever seen. It was the kind of harp you hold in your arms to play. Zelda started heading for the door; when Phoebe had noticed that Zelda was no longer following her, Zelda had thrown the door open and sped walked inside. She walked up to the counter and slammed her hands down. The store clerk sleeping behind the counter jerked awake. He looked cluelessly around, then realized that there was a customer.

"How much for the harp?"

"The harp? What harp?"

"The one in the window, how much for it?"

"Oh…that's for display only."

"What?! What do you mean display only?!"

"It's like…for display…only."

"I want to talk to whoever's in charge."

"Okay…yo Boss."

A big burly man with a _humongous _moustache walked in from a backroom. Phoebe gulped; he looked like if Zelda didn't go his way, he could snap her neck like a twig. He looked at Zelda for a while, then spoke.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, are you the person in charge?"

"Yes, I am Gazpacho of Gazpacho Music. How may I help you today?"

"How much for the harp in the window?"

"Not for sale."

"_Why?!_"

"Because it's for display only."

"Well I want to buy it."

Gazpacho leaned forward and looked deep into Zelda's eyes.

"Not-for-sale."

"How…much…for…the…harp?"

"It's not for sale, so either you deal with it and look for something else, or leave."

"I'm not leaving without that harp."

Gazpacho's faced scrunched angrily.

"Now look here young lady, I'm not a negotiator…" he looked down at Zelda's hand, which had a tattoo of the Gerudo emblem, "Nor do I sell to your kind, so-"

Zelda pulled out her twin swords, stabbed the table, and stuck them in the table, her hand still around the handles. She stared wide-eyed and furious at Gazpacho.

"MY KIND?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY KIND?! IF YOU MEAN ME BEING GERUDO, THAN YOU BETTER SAY GOODBYE TO THAT MOUSTACHE ON YOUR FACE BECAUSE I'M GOING TO-"

"Excuse me, Mr. Gazpacho?" Phoebe butted in, "You may not recognize me, but I am the Duchess of Hyrule."

Gazpacho turned to Phoebe and his jaw dropped. His assistant woke up and fell out of his chair. Zelda looked at Phoebe, who was completely composed.

"You're-you're Highness, I-I-"

"This beautiful young Gerudo is my best friend and today is her birthday. Now, whatever price you would have sold that harp at, I would like you to lower it for my friend on her special day. If not, then I will pay you double."

"It…it would have been at 1000 Rupees-"

"2000 Rupees it is, then."

Phoebe put four pure gold rupees on the counter, each worth 500. Gazpacho's jaw dropped, the assistant's eyes grew even bigger than before. Gazpacho went around the counter, walked over to the window, got the harp off of display, then gave it to Zelda.

"Thank you very much, sir."

And with that, Zelda and Phoebe left the music shop. The two of them then began to laugh.

"Did you see the look on his face when you gave him the money?" Zelda asked.

"Did you see the look on his face when you pulled your swords out?" Phoebe began.

"HA! Yes, it was priceless! I'm gonna be laughing at that face in my dreams tonight!"

Zelda that night however was anything but laughing…

Deep in a forest, many young children slept peacefully, unaware of what was going on in the world around them. It wouldn't have mattered if they did for they had no power over what was about to happen to their guardian… A giant tree that looked like it had the face of a man opened its mouth, snored loudly, closed it, snored loudly again, closed it again. A woman slowly walked up to the tree. Though she was shadowed, it was obvious she wasn't from around there, nor that she belonged there. She held out her hand and snapped her fingers. The tree woke up and yawned.

"What is it?" the tree said in a deep, epic voice.

"Give it."

"You're going to need to be a bit more specific than that."

"The emerald."

The trees eyes widened.

"Who are you?"

"If you don't give me the emerald, your worst nightmare."

"You don't scare me, I'm the almighty Deku Tree."

"You say almighty…but you have no way of fighting me off. Your fairies are weak to my darkness and all of the little brats are asleep. Now, hand over the emerald!"

"No."

"…I warned you…"

She put her hand out, sprawled her fingers apart like a fan. The Deku Tree began to scream in great pain, all of its leaves withered into black, but did not fall. The bark of the Deku tree began to turn an ugly gray, and it soon froze. The Deku Tree was dead. The woman stood there, then heard monsters scream from deep within the Deku Tree, and she smiled. Then she heard many small gasps from behind her. She turned around and saw 12 children cowered together. Then one brave little soul took two steps forward.

"You…" tears began to fall down the child's face, "You monster! What did you do to our Great Deku Tree?!"

"Your 'Great' Deku Tree is dead. And if you don't leave now, all of you will be too."

11 of the 12 children ran in fear, but the one that talked still stood. The woman put her hand out, and the child went flying into a wall. She then snapped her fingers and disappeared.

Miles away, Zelda woke up covered in sweat. What just happened? Was that a dream or real life? And who were those children? And who was that woman? Whoever she was, she was strong. Zelda had read about the Dekus and the Great Deku Tree; even though the Dekus were weak grass beings, the Great Deku Tree was a different story, and that woman killed by just putting her hand out! THAT was power. Zelda felt that she should fear her…but she didn't. Zelda laid back down, and went back to sleep. She then had a dream, and the same voice of the young girl spoke to her again.

_Zelda, tomorrow, you shall be explained everything._

Pancakes, waffles, bacon, and Lon-Lon Milk, everything Zelda loved for breakfast was sitting right in front of her…yet she didn't feel hungry. She just stared down at her empty plate, subconsciously taking in the aroma of the morning. She felt a hand on her back, turned around, and was face-to-face with Link. He patted her on the back, jerked his head to the side, and walked towards the door; Zelda got up and followed. They were walking through the halls, when Link broke the silence.

"So you had the same dream."

Zelda stopped.

"You mean the one with the woman and the Deku Tree?"

"Yes."

"What the hell was that?!"

"I heard the voice talk to me again…I'm positive it was Nayru now. She told me to lead you to a secret chamber in the castle."

"Which chamber?"

"I don't know, she didn't say. I don't think I've ever been here myself, but they say it was built along with the castle centuries ago…did you hear Farore?"

"What? I-no-but-deh-I don't know!"

"Zelda, it's okay…"

"I don't know."

Link looked at her, then looked forward. They continued walking for quite a long time, and Zelda began to question if they were even under the castle any more, when they came across a massive door that made Zelda wonder why she had never seen it before. Link walked forward and put his hand on it. Light spread from where Link had touched the door, and began to fill all of the designs in the door. The door then opened up slowly and revealed a very large chamber, greater than the Great Hall. They walked down and noticed three statues at the very end. As they walked closer, Zelda noticed they were all women, then she gasped. These were statues of the three Goddesses of Hyrule!

The first one she saw she could instantly tell was Din; she had a large staff in her hands with the Triforce inside an orb at the top end; the Triforce was hollow gold except for the top piece. She wore an elegant Gerudo outfit, had the Gerudo emblem tattooed on her right hand, the Goron Bracelet on her left wrist, and a large gem shaped in a triangle around her neck. She had delicate eyes and long hair with a bun at the top. The one to her left was Nayru; she too had long hair that was flowing, and her arms were out holding a hollow Triforce except for the bottom left piece, and she was kissing it sweetly. She wore a long flowing dress, had the Zora emblem tattooed on her upper right arm, and a large gem around her neck shaped like a triangle. To her right was Farore; much younger than Din and Nayru, and with the biggest pig tails she had ever seen, tied up in long bows. She was jumping with a book in her right hand and her left hand held out with a hollow Triforce, except for the bottom right, floating in midair, and surrounded by ribbons, to represent wind. She wore big glasses, a large smile, a round dress with big laced boots, and the Deku emblem was sewn onto the large pocket of her dress. She also wore a large gem shaped like a triangle around her neck.

Zelda didn't know where to begin, she just looked around. She kept looking at Farore, feeling an almost magnetic pull to her. Maybe Farore was talking to her… She looked over at Link, who was looking up at Nayru. She did look kind of like the queen, didn't she?

"This place is amazing!" Zelda finally said.

"And we're the only ones who know about it."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I'm serious."

Zelda looked around the room in wonder, but Link continued to look up at the statue of Nayru. After a while, he spoke.

"Zelda…we need to talk."

Zelda turned to look at Link. _Standing in a room no one else knows about with statues of the Goddesses, and he says we need to talk…this should be interesting._

"It's about the dream we both had…This is serious. Times are starting to turn dark here in Hyrule and we need to stop it as soon as possible. I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"…I need you to collect the three spiritual stones… You know what they are, right?"

"Yes, the Kokiri Emerald, the Goron Ruby, and the Zora Sapphire."

Link continued to look up at the statue of Nayru, and was unusually quiet.

"The Goddesses told you to tell me, didn't they?"

"Because you were ignoring the fate set before you…no offense…"

Zelda just stood there looking at Link. There was something wrong with him…

"Link…Link, are you okay?"

Link turned to face Zelda and she saw that he had tears forming in his eyes.

"I asked if I could go instead, but they told me I had a different fate." Link began, "I just don't want you to get yourself killed."

"Link, I won't-"

"But you saw that woman's power! She killed the said most powerful tree with the swish of her hand!"

"Link…I won't. I promise."

Link stared at Zelda for a while, then walked up to her and gave her a huge hug.

"I need to say bye to-"

"No, you're not allowed to tell anyone."

"Wha-why?"

"The Goddesses said so. If anyone must know, tell them the Goddesses told you to, and everyone'll leave it at that…do you have your swords?"

"Yes."

"Your shield?"

"Yes dad."

"Your bow and arrow?"

"Link!"

"I'm just making sure you're prepared! And don't forget the harp."

"Wait, how'd you-"

"Phoebe told me…I always envied your guts."

Zelda smiled, then gave Link one more hug. Link gave Zelda a big, long kiss on the forehead goodbye.

"There should be a staircase left of this door. It leads to a secret way to Kakariko Village."

"Thanks."

As Zelda ran down the row and left, he muttered sweetly to himself "I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kokiri Village

Everywhere she saw, she saw green. Green, green, green, green, green. _Everything_ (minus the sun) was green. The only thing that was keeping Zelda sane was Lanayru, who she was surprised to find that she too didn't appear green; she, as usual, was glowing white. But something in this forest made her glow even brighter than usual. Zelda, upon Link's request, started her search for the three spiritual stones, starting with the Kokiri Emerald. In order to do that, she had to go _deep_ into Faron Woods where the Kokiri lived, a race that hadn't been seen for centuries and very few people know about because they never leave the woods. Zelda leaned forward and put her arm around Lanayru and started gently petting her under her neck.

"I think I'm going crazy, Lai." She sighed.

Lanayru made the usual *psh* sound that horses make. Zelda sighed again.

"I swear, if these Kokiri are dressed in green, I'm never going to find-OW!"

Something small and hard hit Zelda on the cheek. She straightened up, and another hit her forehead. Irked, Zelda put her left hand around the handle of her twin swords, ready to fight, when another hit her in the back of the head.

"Stop being immature and show yourselves!" she demanded.

There was silence…then Zelda found herself in a bombardment of rocks. Startled, Lanayru nayed loudly and reared back, threatening to throw Zelda off. Zelda balanced herself and tried to calm Lanayru down while trying to defend herself. Another rock hit her, and she caught…a seed? _ Wait a minute…these aren't rocks, they're seeds_. She looked over her shoulder at her mirror shield on her back, _guess it's time to get some practice in!_ She pulled out her shield and began deflecting seeds back at their shooters. A chorus of "Ow!"s and "Ouch!"s surrounded her, when one voice went "Whoa, _whoa!_" and next thing, a child fell out of one of the trees. The seeds ceased. Zelda got off of Lanayru and ran up to the child.

"Sweet Farore, are you alright?!"

The kid slowly got up, looked up at Zelda, then pulled out a slingshot and aimed it at her.

"Go back to where you came from, witch!"

"Hahaha! _Oooh,_ a slingshot! I'm _sooo_ scared!"

"You should be!"

Another kid jumped out of the trees and aimed a slingshot at Zelda. Nine more joined them. Zelda looked around her, not in fear but in curiosity. There were six boys and five girls, all of them had big green eyes and green tunics. The only difference was that the girls had blonde hair up in two buns and the boys had red hair with bangs that covered most of their eyes and had freckles.

"Why should I be scared again?" Zelda asked.

"Because _I'm_ here!"

The child that spoke was a boy; his hair was curlier and a little more brown than the other boys, had no bangs, and more freckles than the other boys.

"And who are you?"

"I'm Carrey, and you must leave at once, witch!"

"Okay, one-I'm not a witch. Two-or else what, ginger baby?"

All eleven kids lowered their slingshots.

"What's a ginger?" asked a boy.

"What's a baby?" asked a girl.

"Are-are you serious?" Zelda asked.

"Yes."

"Is ginger a food?"

"Yes, but I meant your red hair!"

"So my hair's edible?"

"NO!"

"Then why'd you call my hair a food if it's not a food? And it's not red, it's orange."

"What is a baby?"

"A baby is a-a _baby!_"

"What's that?"

Zelda was baffled, then she realized, _wait…are these the Kokiri?_

"Are you all Kokiri?"

"Yes," said Carrey, "I thought you already knew that, witch!"

"For the LAST TIME, I am NOT a-"

"Stop, leave her alone!"

Everyone turned around and saw another young girl. She had hair slightly darker than Phoebe's that was down, a knitted forest green cap on her head, and eyes greener than the rest of the kids.

"Airas, what are you doing?!" Carrey asked, "You're supposed to be resting!"

"All of you leave her alone! She's not the same person that killed the Great Deku Tree!"

Airas walked up to Zelda and smiled.

"She was the one who appeared in my dream, the one that would save us."

Zelda was taken aback. _Whoa wait, I just met you, yet I appeared in your dream? Then again…all of these kids appeared in my dream last night and I just met them…I'm confused._

"Come, I'll explain everything."

Airas took Zelda by the hand and started pulling her deeper into the forest. Zelda looked back at Lanayru, and she started following. The rest of the Kokiri followed them, until they came across a long wooden, unstable bridge. Lanayru and bridges did _not_ mix… Airas assured that Lanayru would be just fine, so Lanayru was left behind. Zelda looked back at her longingly; the only thing that was keeping her sanity normal was being left behind. Airas continued to drag Zelda along, until they came to a small village of little tree houses and a small lake in the middle.

"Welcome to Kokiri Village."

Zelda looked around the village; it was so cute and small!

"What's your name by the way?"

"Zelda."

"Nice to meet you Zelda! Now, follow me."

Airas dragged Zelda over to a tree house with a staircase made out of the tree. They went up the staircase, through a certain made of leaves and flowers, and entered a small little hut.

"This is my house," Airas said, "You can sleep here if you'd like."

Zelda just continued to look around, when suddenly a small fairy zoomed in through the window.

"Airas!"

"Saria!"

"You just suddenly left, I was so worried!"

"Why is everyone so worried about you not resting?"

"Oh, I was thrown against a wall and knocked unconscious."

"That was _you?!_ Why are you saying it so casually as though it happens every day?!"

"I did? Didn't mean to give you that idea, because it doesn't. No one hurts anyone around here."

"What about that Carrey kid?"

"Well…he can be a bit of a bully, but other than that no."

"Humph…there's something about him I don't like-"

Saria then caught Zelda's attention; she looked an awful lot like the Sage of Forest Saria…could she be the reincarnation of her? _Well, they do share the same name…but something about her seems so…familiar…like a long lost friend I once knew._

"What is it?" Saria asked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all."

"Okay! Who are you anyway?"

"This is the girl who appeared in my dream last night. Her name's Zelda."

"Oh, what a pretty name! …I feel like I've heard it from somewhere before…" Saria flew up to Zelda, a little bit too close for comfort, "…You seem familiar somehow, but how?"

"Well, that doesn't matter. We need to give Zelda a summary of what happened last night."

"So this woman killed the Deku Tree and cursed him with something awful inside him…And she asked for the Emerald… Huh, seems like I have some nasty competition."

Zelda was still unafraid of this mysterious lady, but she was a little bit nervous now. She didn't need to be told to know what this woman was after; she too was after the spiritual stones, and from the looks of it, it wasn't for girl scout cookies. This woman would do whatever it took to get what she wanted. _I can't let her get her hands on the stones._ Zelda thought. Zelda got up, but Airas grabbed her by the leg.

"Where are you going?"

"To free the Deku Tree from his curse."

"What?! No you can't! You'll get hurt! Besides, he's already dead, it won't matter!"

"Yes, the Deku Tree may be dead and I will get hurt, but whatever's in him may come for you kids, and I will _not_ allow that to happen! Besides, I have to…I need to get the Emerald so that it's in safe hands. That's why I came here in the first place."

"…Wait until tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because it's getting late!"

"Ugh, fine, I'll wait until tomorrow…"

Zelda did wait, but not until the morning. She waited until little Airas was asleep to go. Once she heard soft little snores, Zelda got up from the floor and put on her gear as quietly as she could, went through the curtains, climbed down the ladder, tiptoed slowly away, then broke out into a full-out sprint. She then began to skid on the wet grass that was starting to get covered in dew, because one child was not asleep. It was Carrey, and he looked thoroughly pissed.

"So you were just going to go anyways?!" he demanded.

"Look kid, you don't understand-"

"Yes I do, I understand perfectly! You're disobeying Airas' direct orders to wait until morning!"

"How the hell did you know that?!"

"What? Uh, I uh," Carrey's entire face turned a nice strawberry red, "Well, if you're implying that I was standing outside the door eavesdropping, then you've got the wrong idea."

Zelda couldn't help but smile; _someone has a little crush!_

"Well, you still don't understand. I'm doing this so that you kids can be safe. Whatever's in there may try to come out and kill you! Plus I _need_ that Emerald. Trust me, it'll be in safe hands."

"How can I trust you when you broke your promise with Airas and you carry a giant sword around with you?!"

Zelda looked over her shoulder at her twin swords; the child made a good point…

"You can trust her."

Zelda turned around, Carrey looked around her. It was Saria, who started to fly over to Zelda. She then gently landed on Zelda's shoulder and stood there.

"If I can trust her, you can too Carrey. Now go back to bed, because you are going to be a little grouch if you don't."

Carrey looked at Saria for a while, then left. Saria and Zelda watched Carrey leave, and Saria then turned to Zelda.

"I still don't know where I recognize you from, but I trust you."

"Thank-you, Saria."

Zelda began to head towards the Great Deku Tree's corpse, when Saria called her back. Zelda turned around. Saria said with a wink, "Good luck!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Queen Gohma and Diababa

Either Airas was a very good actress, or Zelda wasn't quiet enough with putting her gear on. Regardless, Airas knew that Zelda disobeyed her orders. She however _smiled_ at this; she knew she was going to do this, she could just tell by her personality…she also didn't make Zelda promise anything, so Carrey was wrong when he said Zelda broke her promise. So Airas wasn't mad, but she still wasn't going to let Zelda go…_alone_, that is! Airas slid down the ladder of her tree house and saw Carrey walking back to his tree house. She rushed up to him to ask if…

"You want to use the Kokiri Sword?!"

The Kokiri Sword is a legendary sword amongst the Kokiri, and the first sword the original Hero of Time ever owned. Carrey went to get it after the mysterious woman attacked, just in case she tried to attack again.

"What for?!" he asked.

"I'm gonna go help Zelda."

"WHAT?! OH HELLZ NAW! I AM NOT LETTING YOU GO!"

"Carrey, I'm a big girl, I can handle myself. Besides…I feel like I'm almost called to do it. I'm not sure what or how, but I feel like my destiny and Zelda's destiny are intertwined."

"…Okay fine… Just be careful, okay?"

"I promise."

Carrey gave Airas the Kokiri sword, but before she left, she leaned in and gave Carrey a kiss on the cheek. Carrey's whole face turned a strawberry red; Airas blushed as she put the Kokiri Sword over her shoulder. Once Airas had ran off, Carrey slowly fell to the ground, lying there with a derpish smile on his face.

Zelda slowly walked up to the Deku Tree, looking at his pained face. _He must have been in some serious pain, considering how wide open his mouth is,_ thought Zelda, _It's wide enough for a King Dodongo to walk through._ Zelda continued to walk towards the Deku Tree, then climbed in through his mouth. As she stepped inside, she lost her breath; it was surprisingly beautiful inside the Deku Tree! She slowly walked inside, looking around, when she screamed from the top of her lungs. A _huge_ Skulltula (a giant spider with a skull hide) had slid down its thread and was face-to-face with Zelda (Zelda was _not_ a spider person…she wasn't scared of them, she just didn't like them). Instinctively, the first thing she did was take out her twin swords and cut it down. Now it was crawling towards her;_ CRAP! CRAP! CRAPPITY CRAP!_

"STAY AW_AY!_"

Zelda kicked the Skulltula off of the edge, and she listened to it shriek as it fell to its doom. She heard a soft splat at the very bottom that echoed through the hollow, then a small poof as the spider turned into smoke. Zelda stared down and gulped. She then backed herself against the wall, grabbed her chest for her heart was beating extremely fast. She swore in the name of the Goddesses, then said "sorry" and steadied herself. She slowly got up then looked back down, and around, then down again…

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me," Zelda gasped, "I have to _jump down there?!_"

Zelda took a deep breath, then jumped, screaming on the way down. As she fell further down, she started to realize there was water at the bottom. She quickly got into diving position and dove into the water. As she submerged, she shivered; the water was freezing! She got out of the water and found herself in front of a large door. She was weary of this large door; large doors in dungeons can only lead to big boss battles…but did she really have a choice? There was no other way out of here, so this was her only option. She wasn't very happy to do so, but Zelda went through the giant door anyway, and the very first thing that happened to her was she was attacked by a bunch of baby Gohmas. She frantically cut as many as she could, which was to say all of them, and each one fell and popped into smoke. Then she heard a deep grumbling noise coming from the ceiling. Zelda's eyes widened; _please don't tell me that's a giant Skulltula on the ceiling…_

It wasn't…but it wasn't any better. A _huge_ brown object that at first looked like a giant piece of mold was sticking to the ceiling…when suddenly a giant red eye opened near the front and rolled around from the back of the head. It glared down at Zelda and spoke in a deep voice.

"YOU KILLED MY OFFSPRING!"

"Yes, I did…and it was actually quite fun."

"YOU BITCH! YOU SHALL NOW FACE MY WRATH!"

"First off, who…or _what_ are you?"

"I AM QUEEN GOHMA: PRIZED PET OF THE GREAT MALICIA, AND YOUR DEATH!"

"I think you have that the other way around, hun: _I_ am your death, or more specifically, my swords shall be your death."

"HOW DO YOU PLAN TO KILL ME FROM ALL THE WAY DOWN THERE?!"

Zelda pulled out the bow Link made for her, an arrow, and aimed it at Queen Gohma's eye. She got a bulls eye, and Queen Gohma screamed in pain and fell to the floor. Zelda rushed up to the queen and began to swing at her eye with her twin swords. The queen swiped Zelda away and began to climb back up the wall. Zelda repeated this process about three more times, and just as she predicted, the queen fell to her death at the hands of Zelda and her swords. The queens corpse began to turn a deep black, then it imploded and a bright light began to glow in midair; a sudden gust of wind began to fill the room as well. The light began to die down, and a large boomerang with feathers began to float towards her, and it said to Zelda:

"I am the Great Fairy of Wind that resides inside of this boomerang; I would like to first thank you for freeing me, and second I am going to warn you about the dastardly woman that the queen had mentioned.

"Malicia is the one who had killed the Deku Tree, and she is a very strong Gerudo/Twili with magical abilities; _dark_ magical abilities. She is a woman who will stop at nothing to get what she wants. She too is after the spiritual stones just like you, except she plans to use them for evil; to take over the Sacred Realm. You must get the spiritual stones before she does, or the world will turn to darkness! For rescuing me, I will be of service to you, use me well."

Zelda grabbed the Gale Boomerang, then stifled a laugh.

"Use me well, teehee! …I'm so disgusting."

Zelda saw the doorway at the opposite end of the room, and ran towards it.

"ಠ_ಠ …da ****…"

Through the doorway, Zelda thought she had just entered a giant maze. All around her were different sets of staircases that led Din knows where.

"How the HELL am I supposed to find the emerald in this mess?!"

"With my help, of course."

Zelda turned around and standing in the doorway was little Airas.

"Airas, wha-what are you-how did you-"

"I'm the one who hid the Kokiri Emerald. If you ever want to find it without getting lost for all eternity, then you'll need me."

Zelda smiled.

"The Great Deku Tree I guess knew this was going to happen to him." Airas said, "What I can't figure out is why the Great Deku Tree asked me to hide the Kokiri Emerald."

"He probably trusted you the most." Zelda said, "Either that, or you're really good at hiding things."

"It's probably the latter, Bombling."

Zelda and Airas went around a small bug that was shaped like a bomb; it left them alone. They came to a crossing that was the wrong direction; Zelda used her new Gale Boomerang to put it back in place and they crossed. They had been dodging little pests and fixing crossways for about five to ten minutes.

"We had a hide-n-seek competition one time and I won; no one could find me for over an hour."

"Dang, an hour?!"

"Yep!"

"You, my friend, are a pro."

"Well thank-you! We should be nearing it…ah, here it is!"

Airas had walked up to a large door with the Kokiri symbol on it that was also locked. Zelda was still iffy even though it was locked, what if Malicia still got in there?

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, no one would have been able to get through."

Airas put a key shaped like the Kokiri symbol into the lock, turned it, and the lock fell and the door opened.

"Let's go!"

Airas rushed inside, Zelda reluctantly followed. Once they stepped inside, Airas began to look around.

"Now, I know I put it somewhere in here-"

"Please do go on."

Zelda and Airas turned around, and saw the door lock itself shut. When they turned back around, a woman was standing in front of them with her left hand on her rather large hips. The first thing that crossed Zelda's mind was _what a hoe!_ The woman had what, E sized cups? Maybe bigger? That were threatening to fall out of her pure black dress that was cut halfway down to skimpily show off her perfect legs. Her skin was an extremely dark brownish-grayish-blackish color, her hands and feet were white with diamonds slowly going up her arms and legs. Her hair was extremely long and white, hanging over her right shoulder. She had a large bang covering her left eye, and speaking of her eyes, they screamed evil: they had no pupil, no iris, just a fading black-purple-navy blue circle on pure white on brown-gray-ebony, with a long black eyelash and lavender purple eye shadow. She wore blood red lipstick on her lips, which were curled up into a smile. Zelda glared at the woman.

"You must be Malicia."

"And you must be Zelda. You killed the monster I was going to send out tonight."

"If you are implying to Queen Gohma, then you are correct. It was actually quite fun to kill her."

"And I'm sure I'll have fun when killing you as well…but today's not the day. Besides, I'm not in the mood to get my hands dirty…but I _do_ have a craving for bloodlust…"

Malicia at that moment stared down at Airas, who hid behind Zelda. Zelda protected her and continued to glare at Malicia.

"You want to kill me, but you don't feel like getting your hands dirty? Where's the logic in that?!"

"Oh plenty. I can still kill you without getting my hands dirty. And I get the same joy out of watching people get killed as I do killing people myself. Plus, after I do away with you two, I can get the Kokiri Emerald, kill the Kokiri and move onto finding the Goron Ruby."

Malicia lifter her arms into the air, and the small lake behind her began to turn a sinister purple; she was poisoning the lake! Suddenly, a deep rumbling noise issued from the lake, and ripples began to spread across its surface.

"Good luck." Malicia said, before she snapped her fingers and disappeared into floating 2D diamonds.

Another deep rumbling noise issued from the water, along with more ripples, then suddenly two _huge_ Deku Babas broke through the surface of the water. Airas screamed in terror, Zelda continued to protect her. She thought she could hurt the Babas by shooting an arrow through their mouths…but this backfired when one of them ate the arrow. The same Baba lunged forward and tried to eat the two of them, but they jumped out of the way just in time. Zelda slashed her sword, but it just bounced off; _Sweet Farore, how hard is that hide? _ The other Baba took a deep inhale, then began to shoot a poisonous fluid at them. Zelda quickly got out her shield and it deflected the substance back; _thank the Goddesses for this Mirror Shield, a normal Hylian Shield would have probably melted._ It, however, did nothing. _OH FOR DIN'S SAKES!_ Zelda felt helpless, what to do?

"Those things sure look stupid, with their mouths just hanging open like that…"

Mouths…wait a minute…Zelda saw in the distance some Bomblings…That's it! Zelda got out the Gale Boomerang, aimed it at the Bombling, then the Baba. She threw it, the Bombling getting caught in the boomerang's gust, then went straight into the Baba's mouth. The Baba swallowed it and sank back into the water. Zelda cheered, dodged the second Baba, and repeated the same process. As the Baba fell into the water, Zelda and Airas cheered…but then they heard an even deeper rumbling noise… The Babas came back up out of the water and a third one surfaced, much larger than the other two. It roared, and Zelda saw that an eye was hidden, at the end of its tongue.

"Oh, C'MON!" Zelda yelled.

She got the Gale Boomerang back out when she realized the Bomblings disappeared. _Crap, what am I going to do now?_

"HEY AIRAS AND PSYCHOTIC SWORD LADY!"

Both Zelda and Airas looked up, and saw Carrey standing in an entrance way, holding a Bombling in one hand and a vine in the other; the Babas all turned to look at him.

"Carrey?!" Airas yelled, "What in Termina are you doing here?!"

"What does it look like?! I'm helping you!"

Carrey jumped off from the landing and swung to the other landing on the opposite side; the Babas bobbed their heads unintelligently, following as he swung. He turned around and glared wide-eyed at Zelda.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, WOMAN?! DO YOU THINK I'M JUST SWINGING INFRONT OF DIABABA TRAP FOR FUNZIES?!"

"Oh-OH!"

Carrey jumped off again, Zelda aimed the Gale Boomerang at the Bombling he was holding, then at the far stage left Baba. The boomerang caught hold of the Bombling in its gust, then dropped it into the Baba's mouth. It swallowed it, then fell back into the water. Zelda repeated this process for the far stage right Baba, then focused on the middle Baba; the lead one. This one was going to be difficult, because it hadn't opened its mouth once as Carrey swung back and forth. Carrey could see this as well, and the two were at a loss, but Airas thought quickly on her feet. She took out her slingshot and aimed it at Diababa.

"Hey Cyclops!"

She shot a seed at its eye, and it winced in pain. It then reared on Airas, and Carrey new exactly what was going to happen next.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, YOU BASTARD!"

He swung across and dropped a bomb right on its stem. It shrieked, and then reared on Carrey. Zelda got out her bow and arrow, took an arrow from her quiver, and shot an arrow at the eye. It shrieked again and reared on Zelda. It lunged forward but hit face first into her Mirror Shield. It bobbed its head around confusedly, its weak point flailing about. Carrey came just in time; he dropped another Bombling into Diababa's mouth. It swallowed the bomb, screamed, flailed its head about, then crashed onto the ground; the eye rolled out of its socket and onto the floor, then exploded and turned into a large glass heart. The carcass of Diababa then turned black and caved in on itself, exploded, and out of the black came a tiny little emerald with the Kokiri emblem around it; the Kokiri Emerald. Zelda held out her hands, and the emerald floated right into the palm of her hands. She stared at it in awe; it was beautiful! Zelda then noticed a light issuing from the back of her left hand, which when she turned it immediately disappeared.

Airas smiled up at her.

"Well, now that we're done here, should we get going?"

As Zelda and Airas walked out from the Deku Tree's mouth, Airas wore a saddened face; Zelda saw this and stopped.

"What's wrong, Airas?"

"You have to leave now, don't you?"

Zelda smiled and bent down so that she was face-to-face with Airas.

"I'll be back," she promised, "I can just tell."

Airas looked deep into her eyes, then gave her a huge hug.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Zelda let go, then was on her way to go get Lanayru and start their journey towards Death Mountain.

"Is there anything you would like, your majesty?"

Link was spacing out, until a servant brought up this question. Link's stomach began to grumble, and he immediately grabbed it; _Oh yeah, I'm hungry._

"Um…a stuffed chicken breast sounds good."

"What would you like it stuffed with?"

"Broccoli and cheese, please."

A chef immediately burst through the door with a plate topped with a stuffed chicken breast, a bread roll, and rice pilaf. Even though Link had grown up this way his whole life, it still fascinated him how fast the food came. The chef laid the plate in front of him, bowed and walked off. Link licked his lips, it smelled so incredibly delicious; he picked up his fork with his right hand (throwing manners aside), when a light began to issue from the back of his hand. Link turned his hand around, but the light disappeared. Link continued to stare at his hand, until a young girls voice began to speak to him:

_She got it!_

Link, understanding what this meant, smiled, and dug his fork deep into his chicken breast, broccoli-cheese oozing out deliciously.

A giant Goron with just the _fanciest_ hair was seen looking out onto Goron City. This was Mwamba, the leader of the Gorons and Gelios' father. The Gorons were currently experiencing a great period of peace and prosperity…which was soon going to end. Malicia appeared out of nowhere behind the great Goron, who turned around shocked to find her standing there.

"Um…" his voice sounded just like Gelios', "Can I help you?"

"Give it."

Mwamba stood there, slightly confused, but then he understood. He looked behind himself, over at a small little gem sitting on a pedestal that was held up by four ropes. Malicia followed his eyes, and smiled evilly. She smiled, disappeared, then reappeared on the pedestal. Mwamba turned around and shook the nearest rope; Malicia screamed as she fell into the giant pot that was spinning at the bottom of the city. Mwamba held out his hand, and the Goron Ruby flew into his hand just as Malicia reappeared in front of him. He screamed both at the fact that she survived a three story fall and at the terrifyingly mad faced she was wearing.

"You…little…****ER! YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY THROW ME OFF LIKE THAT?!"

"No one messes with the Gorons, now leave!"

"I am not leaving without the ruby, now hand it over, or else someone will pay!"

A Goron rolling by was threatening to run Malicia over, when she stretched out her arm. The Goron went flying backwards, came out of a ball, and slammed into the wall, revealing himself to be Gelios. Mwamba's eyes grew.

"I'm begging you, leave my son alone!"

"Oh, he's you _son?!_ Well then, in that case."

Malicia clenched her hand, and Gelios began croaked, gasping for air. Mwamba allowed the choking of his son to go on for exactly a second before he tackled Malicia. He had Malicia pinned to the wall, and he was about to punch him in the face, when Malicia outstretched both hands. A powerful deep purple beam issued from her hands, and Mwamba went flying. She disappeared and reappeared in front of Mwamba. Gelios recovered, and yelled, "DAD!" and began to roll towards Malicia again. Malicia stretched out her hand and turned Gelios to his left and off the edge. Gelios lost control and went hitting walls like a pinball. He finally unrolled himself, realizing her ran over 3 other Gorons and broke the giant vase. He looked up and saw Malicia performing some sort of ritual on Mwamba.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Gelios threw out his arms, balled his hands into tight fists, and brought them up together; a great inferno engulfed Malicia in flames. Malicia screamed in pain, and fell to the ground as the inferno disappeared. Gelios got up there to check on his father, when a light began to glow from Malicia's right hand. She looked at it, and her face began to screw up in anger. She screamed not in pain, but in anger, and disappeared.

Gelios ran up to his father, and held him in his arms. Mwamba began to hack and he turned to his son weakly.

"Gelios…I need you…to hide this" he held out the Goron Emerald, "…in Dodongo's Cavern…understand?"

"Understood."

"I…need…to rest…"

Mwamba closed his eyes and began to snore. Gelios carried his father to bed, and stood there, holding the Goron Ruby in his hand. He clenched his massive hands around it, turned, and headed for Dodongo's Cavern.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Dodongo's Cavern

"Where are all the Gorons?" was the very first thing that crossed Zelda's mind when she entered Kakariko Village. The village was usually swarmed with them, considering that they literally lived "up the hill." She walked around, trying to find at least one Goron, when she was surprise hugged from the back. She was finally let go, and saw Anubis wearing a large smile across his face.

"Oh, hey!"

"Hey, where have you been? Your parents are worried sick."

"Oh…um…it's a long story."

"But you know I like long stories."

Zelda bit her bottom lip, _What was it that Link had said to say?_

"I'm on a mission assigned by the Goddesses."

Anubis stood there for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders. _Omg it worked!_

"So where are all of the Gorons?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. It is extremely strange, the lack of Gorons there are here."

"Zelda!"

Zelda turned around and saw Petenu running towards her. He slowed down and asked where Gelios is.

"I don't know that either," she said, "Why is everyone asking me?!"

"ZELDA!"

"Oh mai goodness, wh-"

But Zelda stopped and her heart leaped; it was Link! He was riding on Faron and had a worried look on his face. He jumped off of Faron but before Zelda could say anything, Link grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away from Anubis and Petenu, who had taken two large strides away from Anubis. Link had dragged her quite far, then turned a corner and gave her a huge hug.

"Thank the Goddesses you're okay!" he sighed, "You have the emerald?"

Zelda pulled the Kokiri emerald out of her pocket and handed it to Link. He gently held it in the palm of his hand and stared at its beauty; Zelda noticed how the green reflected in his big blue eyes, and how the colors seemed to mix beautifully. She snapped back into reality when he waved his hand in front of her face. She looked down and saw that he was handing the emerald back.

"It's beautiful," he said as Zelda put the emerald back, "Just like you."

Zelda looked at him, then smiled.

"So…where are all of the Gorons?"

"Up at Death Mountain in Goron City; Mwamba's been cursed!"

"WHUAT?"

Zelda had been up to Goron City a couple of times, and every time she got a huge greeting from all of the Gorons, the biggest of them from Mwamba. He was always so happy and jolly to see her and was like a second father to her, not to mention he gave the world's best hugs.

"Malicia! That _bitch!_"

"Yeah, it got to the point where they had to banish him to deep into the mines. He's become a monster, an atrocity. It's awful."

"I think I know what the boss up on Death Mountain is going to be."

"So you were just going up there?"

"Yes."

Link stood there, then gave Zelda another large hug.

"I'll be fine."

"You better."

He let her go then gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Zelda was never going to admit it, but…she loved it when she got kisses from Link. She gave Link one last look goodbye, got on Lanayru, and headed for Death Mountain.

Not a single Goron could be seen anywhere; it all felt extremely weird to Zelda. She came to the mouth of a cave about half way up the mountain, and stopped. She got off of Lanayru and lightly jogged in. She entered into a vast cave that was surprisingly well lit, with three different levels that had different entrances to different rooms. There were drawings of Gorons dancing all along the halls. The Gorons themselves, however, were doing anything but dancing. When Zelda came in, all of the Gorons around her just looked at her. No hands thrown up into the air, no "ZELDA!", no lifting her up into the air and gently putting her down, no nothing…just stares. She had never seen the place so dead.

"Where's Gelios?" Zelda asked.

The nearest Goron just pointed to a large entrance on the opposite side of the city entrance, to Mwamba's room. Zelda bowed and thankfulness and rushed to the entrance. She came into a large room lit by torches with a large woven carpet at the bottom. A large drawing of a mountain stood in front of Gelios, who was rolled up into a ball. The mountain had thousands of other Gorons on it with names written under them; it was a family mountain instead of a family tree. Zelda walked up to the drawing and surveyed it; about fifteen rows or so up the mountain she saw the name "Darmani" which was connected by a line that went down to "Link." Zelda smiled; Darmani was the Sage of Fire, and one of the original Hero of Time's first "outside" friends. Darmani had named his son after him, Link. Suddenly the ground under Zelda's feet shook violently, and she found herself shrouded in a shadow. She jumped up into the air in surprise and found Gelios standing behind her.

"Sorry, did I scare you?"

"No, I'm not scared of anything and nothing scares me…you just surprised me."

"But I thought spiders-"

"Creep me out, there's a difference."

Gelios looked at the wall.

"Who were you looking at?"

"Darmani."

"Guess what I learned"

"What?"

Gelios put his finger on Darmani and went down fourteen rows until his finger was on "Mwamba." He held it there, then went down to his name, "Gelios", under Mwamba. Zelda's jaw dropped.

"YOU'RE RELATED TO THE SAGE OF FIRE?!"

"Guess so…"

"When did you find this out?"

"When I came in here and stared at the wall depressedly…"

Zelda looked at the wall with him, and Gelios blew a big sigh.

"Guess I'm chief, now that my dad's an ugly-ass monster…"

"Actually, that's why I'm here; to free your dad of his curse."

"Really? You're going to save my father?"

"Of course! But first off…where's the Goron Ruby?"

"…why?"

"That's also why I'm here; I'm collecting the spiritual stones."

"Well, that's in Dodongo's cavern upon my father's request. You want to head there first?"

"Yes, before the woman who cursed your father gets it-"

"How do you know who cursed him?"

"Long story, let's just go."

A large wave of heat flew over Zelda, making her breathe heavily. Even though it wasn't in the volcano like the mines were, Dodongo's cavern was still hot. This was the second dungeon the original Hero of Time tackled when we has only 10. Zelda began to wonder if King Dodongo's corpse was still stuck in the molten lava…_probably not_.

"Well?" Gelios asked.

"Oh…right. Let's go."

Zelda and Gelios walked through Dodongo's Cavern, and Gelios asked her to recite all that she knew about the place, along with Hyrule's history.

"Well…this was the second dungeon that Link tackled when he was 10. When Darmani told him that Ganondorf had blocked off their main food source and that the number of Dodongos had gone up, he immediately got right to fixing the problem. With the help of the Goron bracelet and the Hylian Shield that was too big for him, Link was able to beat King Dodongo and was immediately initiated into the Goron Tribe afterwards."

"And he was given the Goron Ruby too, because he was collecting the Spiritual Stones…just like you are…"

Gelios stopped and looked at Zelda.

_Crap, he knows!_

"Don't get any ideas-"

"Why _are_ you collecting the Spiritual Stones?"

"It's…personal."

"…okay."

Zelda sighed, _Thank the Goddesses._

They came up to a large steel door, which Gelios lifted easily with his Goron super strength. They walked in, then the door shut immediately behind them and bars blocked them from opening them again. Then, out of nowhere, five Lizalfos appeared and came towards them. Gelios balled his hands into fists and took his stance; Zelda took out her swords and took her stance. The first of the Lizalfos took a swing at Zelda, who cut it across the chest with her sword. It barely made a scratch on the Lizalfo's tough hide, but it did do something. Zelda ran towards it and the two had a sword fight while Gelios was grabbling with another Lizalfo until Gelios pushed him over into the lava. As Gelios began to beat the crap out of two other Lizalfos, Zelda had finally killed the Lizalfo she was fighting and kicked another one that was trying to surprise attack her in the chest. It gasped and grabbed its chest and took two steps back, then pulled out a dagger. Zelda ran towards it with her swords ready and the two fought until Zelda sent the dagger flying out of its arms and into the lava. It watched as its dagger sank into the lava, then stared at Zelda.

"What'chya gonna do now, _bitch?_" she taunted.

It made a battle cry and began to run towards Zelda. She jumped out of the way, then dropped her swords as it came back around; she grabbed its…"hand"…and started grabbling with it. Zelda wasn't sure if it was her strength or her weight that was betraying her, but she was losing, quickly being pushed to the outer edge. She soon started to leaning dangerously backwards, and she felt a strong heat wave hit the back of her neck. She was scared that her hair would fall into the lava and her head would catch fire, when the Lizalfo pushed a little bit harder and she was scared that her whole body would fall in. Gelios had just thrown his last Lizalfo into the lava when he saw that Zelda was in trouble.

"ZELDA!" he yelled.

"GELIOS HELP ME!"

Gelios began to run towards, but the ground around his rock began to crack. He stopped and decided it best to just yell out instructions.

"Flip over him and kick him into the lava!"

And Zelda did just that. The Lizalfo screeched and drowned as Zelda went back to pick up her swords and put them back in their sheath. She then ran over to where Gelios was, and landed just in time for the ground around them to crack and drifted off towards the other side of the room. Zelda turned to Gelios.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked, "You had no problem grabbling with the Lizalfos, how come I did?"

"You're too light, that's why." He answered, "If only there was something to make you heavier without making you fat."

The rock hit the lava shore, and Gelios and Zelda got off. The bars that blocked off the entrance disappeared and a large steal chest appeared next to the entrance way. Zelda and Gelios looked at each other, and Zelda walked up to the chest and opened it. She lifted out of it…

"Steel slippers?"

"No…they're iron attachments!"

"Iron attachments? …IRON BOOTS! These must have belonged to the original hero of time! Now I gain weight without getting fat and fight heavier foes with my hands!"

"Huh…what a coincidence."

Zelda put them on her shoes, lifted one foot, but it the attachment slipped right off.

_Damnit,_ Zelda thought, _they're too big._

"We'll be able to fix that once we get back to the mines, I know someone who can fix those to your size real quick."

Zelda and Gelios stood in front of a large hole and looked down it.

"This is it?" Zelda asked.

"This is it…ladies first."

Zelda looked down the hole, then looked worriedly at Gelios.

"Okay fine, I'll go first and then I'll catch you."

Gelios jumped down the hole, Zelda followed and fell right into Gelios's arms. He gently let her down, and the two of them looked at what looked like a giant burnt lizard sticking out of hardened lava.

"Oh my Goddesses…is this-"

"Yep, the same King Dodongo the original Hero of Time killed 500 years ago."

"…gross. So where'd you put the ruby?"

"Inside its mouth, it's rather deep and kind of hard to reach."

"Gelios, that's disgusting!"

"I bet that woman thought the same thing," He said with a wink, "And it really isn't bad; it was like laying a rock inside of an open rock. You want me to get it?"

"No, I can."

Zelda walked up to the carcass and climbed up it; _Just like climbing a rock._ Zelda looked inside to open mouth and saw a bright red light. She reached her hand inside until she could get a firm enough grip on the Goron Ruby. When she pulled it out, she looked at its beauty, wondering if it was more beautiful than the Kokiri Emerald. Since red was her favorite color, she decided it was.

"You got it yet?"

"Yes I do."

"Good."

"Hey, how are we going to get out?"

"I was just getting to that. I found a secret passage way that leads straight to the entrance of the cave; we'll be out in a jiffy."

Zelda climbed down from the corpse and followed Gelios out. Gelios walked up to a wall and banged his large Goron hand against the wall; a portion of the wall lifted and revealed a staircase lit by torches. Gelios and Zelda started walking up the staircase and found themselves at the entrance of the cave. As they started walking back to Goron City, Zelda couldn't help but ask Gelios this simple question:

"Did you know a jiffy is an actual form of time?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Goron Mines

Zelda felt like an idiot as she walked around in her new heavy iron shoes now that they were fitted to her foot size. The Goron who fixed them, Rando, told her to walk around in them, and she…well…more stomped in a circle than walked, but she was able to move. They made an extremely loud *CLANG* sound every time they hit the ground, hurting her eardrums.

"I'm going to have hearing loss from these!" she groaned, "I need my hearing to be sneaky!"

"You'll get used to it, don't worry, goro." Rando assured.

Zelda turned to look at him, leaned on her right leg and put her hand on her hip.

"Oh really?" she asked, "I have a hard time believing you on that one."

"Trust me, you will."

"Whatever, I'm takin' these off for now." As she plopped herself onto the ground and began to take off the iron attachments. As she took them off, she looked up at Gelios who was smiling at Rando, who was smiling back.

"What?"

"Nothing?"

"…whut?"

"_Nothing._"

"Tell me."

"Fine: you, just now, as you put your hand on your hip, we found it very…_you_."

Zelda wasn't sure whether or not to take that as a compliment or an insult, but she smiled all the same. She was just happy to see the Gorons with some emotion again; news that they had the Goron Ruby and were getting ready to save Mwamba helped lighten their spirits. Zelda and Gelios got ready to head for the mines; Gelios gathering up some rocks for him to eat, Zelda tying up her long shocking orange and blonde hair as to not make herself hot in the mine's intense heat. When she pulled her hair to tighten the band, she turned and watched Gelios gathering up his food, when she suddenly realized something:

_I have no food._

Right at that moment, her stomach growled.

_SHIT._

They had to get going, but she couldn't just eat rocks; she wasn't a Goron! She then quickly thought up some ideas for possible food to eat. _I could just kill a Tektite and let it cook in the mines for a little bit, those are pretty good. _She thought,_ And Lizalfo meat's delectable._ All of this may sound disgusting to you, but when you're desperate and starving, you'll eat anything. Plus Zelda loved _any_ kind of food. Gelios came up to her, looked down at the rocks, then looked up at Zelda and his eyes grew.

"Crap, you don't have food do you?"

"I'm fine don't worry."

"How will you be fine?!"

"I could just kill a Tektite on the way up, let it cook, and yum yum yum! I could also kill a Lizalfo and eat it."

"…what the **** is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I'll just eat anything."

"Exactly what I'm getting at."

"Let's just get going."

They were headed out the entrance, when Zelda stopped.

"But I do need water."

"You'll be fine, parts of the plant work on running spring water."

"Oh really? Well never mind then, let's go!"

The mines were much hotter than Zelda had expected, but she knew she would be fine; she was a Gerudo (_I bet this is nothing compared to the heat in Gerudo Desert)_. Plus she had on very light clothing. She also had on some new gear (thanks to the Gorons), including a gourd, a bomb bag (with bombs), a pouch for her iron attachments (and some iron bracelets for Gelios, though she didn't know why), and a messenger bag for anything extra; Tektite meat was currently inside the bag, which came from a Tektite she killed on the way to the mines. A part of a leg was sticking out of the bag, and Gelios kept looking at it, then turning away. When his face started turning green, Zelda switched shoulders for the bag.

"You are such a baby." She said.

"I am not, that's just disgusting!"

"It's delicious!"

"Oh my gawd…just stop."

"Fine."

"We've been by here before!"

"NAW, REALLY?! IT'S ONLY THE 20TH TIME WE'VE PASSED BY THIS LANDMARK!"

"DON'T USE THAT TONE OF VOICE WITH ME. MISTER!"

"I CAN TO YOU HOWEVER I WANT, 'MOM'!"

It was extremely late in the night, and Zelda declared it official that they were completely lost. Both Zelda and Gelios were tired, hungry, lost, and now at each other's necks. The two of them glared at each other with bloodshot eyes, watery eyes, and even were growling at each other when Gelios threw a fist at Zelda, barely coming over her shoulder. Zelda heard something screech over her shoulder, turned around and saw a Lizalfo now tottering around confused. She took out her swords and began frantically thrashing it until it was cut so badly it fell over and died slowly from blood loss. Another Lizalfo jumped down from the ceiling, slid on the blood, and fell into the lava. Gelios and Zelda looked at each other, when Zelda saw another one creeping up behind Gelios.

"Behind you!"

Gelios turned around and punched the Lizalfo so hard, it went flying off the edge and into the lava pit below. Then a fourth Lizalfo, larger than average, jumped down from the ceiling and started to approach Zelda with a large Katana. Gelios readied himself, but Zelda held up a hand.

"I've got this one."

She put down her hand, put her twin swords together so that they formed a single sword, and put herself in a stance. The two stared at each other, and both striked at the same time. An epic fight raged, a fight so epic it's impossible to describe! The Lizalfo striked, Zelda blocked, and the two were pushing forces against each other. When Zelda was starting to slide back, she jumped up, onto the Lizalfos head, then hid around a corner. She frantically tried to get the iron attachments on as Gelios yelled "ZELDA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" when suddenly the Lizalfo peered its head around the corner a screeched into the side of Zelda's face. Zelda jumped away, one single attachment on, got out her bow and shot an arrow. It hit the Lizalfo right in the eye. It howled in pain and tried to get the arrow out of its eye, buying Zelda enough time to get the other attachment. Fortunately for you, you don't have to read anything disgusting about the process of the arrow coming out of the Lizalfo's eye and how it looked afterward because it was wearing an eye patch over the eye that was shot…plus I'd probably make myself faint describing it in detail. As much as I'd love to gross you out, I need to be conscious to type. The Lizalfo, tears of pain streaming down from its one good eye, glared at Zelda and ran up to her. Their swords and forces collided again, and Zelda wasn't sliding this time. Zelda had enough strength to push it backwards, and as it tottered Zelda beheaded "da bitch." The body fell with a thud as the head bounced onto the ground with a look of shock on its frozen face.

Zelda panted as Gelios came around the corner and took two steps back after yelling "UAW!" Zelda sat down in front of the body, then turned her head to look at Gelios.

"You might want to look away, I'm about to butcher it."

"No need to tell me!"

I won't describe this part either because I'm having lunch soon…

After Zelda had butchered the Lizalfo, cooked it and eaten it (along with the Tektite meat), and Gelios had eaten his rocks, the two of them went to sleep feeling warm, fuzzy, full, and happy.

The next day brought bright sunlight with it, making the mines even hotter than usual. The heat, however, bothered Zelda and Gelios very little (it didn't bother Gelios at all, in fact). They woke up, stretched, killed a few more enemies, then came across a lava pit.

"Aw crap, what are we going to do now?" Zelda asked.

"Look up at the ceiling."

Zelda looked up at the ceiling and her jaws dropped. The ceiling was completely covered in a bright blue crystal substance that made a low humming noise.

"What _is_ that?"

"Magnet rocks, which is why you should get out the iron attachments and give me my iron wristbands."

Zelda did as such, and stomped after Gelios, once again feeling like an idiot. Gelios stepped onto a platform that was making the loudest humming noise, then shot up to the ceiling and was sticking to it only by his wrists. Zelda stared wide-eyed up at the ceiling.

"What are you waiting for? C'mon!"

"Um…there's a slight problem, and it's called _gravity_."

"You won't have to worry about losing anything if they're secured tightly."

Zelda quickly checked to make sure that everything was secure, slowly approached the platform, then shot up to the ceiling, standing upside down. All of her necklaces fell in front of her face, so she twisted them around so that they were on backwards. She followed Gelios, who looked like he was climbing monkey bars, having an even harder time lifting her feet in the attachments than usual since they were magnetically sticking to the ceiling. She continued to follow Gelios until they came to another platform beneath them, and Gelios suddenly fell to earth. He landed, stepped off of the platform and looked up at Zelda.

"Just jump down."

"Easy for you to say, you have Goron super strength!"

"Do you still have the Goron bracelet on?"

"Yes."

"Then try to pry your feet from the ceiling. You'll land on your feet, trust me."

Zelda looked down at Gelios skeptically, then bent down, began to pry her feet from their magnetic bond with the ceiling, and fell on her feet. She stepped off of the platform, then immediately took off the attachments. She followed Gelios until they came to another platform under another magnetic ceiling.

"This is gonna get _real_ tiresome _real_ fast…"

After about another 10 trips on the ceiling, Zelda began to feel woozy not from the heat but from the blood constantly rushing to her head. Their last walk on the ceiling was particularly long, and Zelda collapsed to the ground holding her head.

"Whose bright idea was it to put your dad away in the mines?" she asked breathlessly.

"You know, I don't remember."

"How'd you even get him in here anyways?"

Even with my vast imagination, even I can't think of an explanation that would describe how the Gorons got Mwamba to his chamber that would make even remote sense, so this is where we go with "suspension of disbelief" where something happens in a story that in reality couldn't really happen. Nintendo is all about suspension of disbelief to the point where we fans have nicknamed it "Nintendo logic."

Zelda took off the attachments and put her head between her knees; the parole one takes when feeling light-headed as to not faint. She sat in this position for a little while, then slowly got herself up. They walked a bit until they came up to a giant iron door with the Goron symbol on it. A giant lock was around the door; Gelios took out a giant key, put it in the lock, turned it, and as the lock fell to the floor with a loud rattling sound opened the doors. When Gelios and Zelda walked in, they stopped dead when the door slammed deafeningly behind them.

"Took you long enough…" came a familiar, sinister voice.

They turned back around and saw Malicia. Both Zelda and Gelios's eyes narrowed angrily at her; Malicia just smiled.

"You missed me?"

"No." Zelda and Gelios answered in unison.

"How'd you get in here anyways?" Gelios asked, "No one except a Goron who has the key can get in here."

"Because I can go wherever the hell I want."

"Get out."

"But don't you want to see your father?"

Gelios stopped, then his hands clenched.

"What did you do to him?" he asked angrily through clenched teeth.

"Oh, I didn't do anything…time did it."

"DID WHAT?!" Gelios demanded angrily.

"You want to see? It's really quite wonderful."

Malicia snapped her fingers, then vanished. The ground under Zelda and Gelios's feet began to quake, and the ground where Malicia was standing began to erupt, and a large black figure slowly started to come out of the ground. The figure finally fully stood up and roared loudly. The…_thing_…was disgusting! Black lava covered its entire body and dripped onto the ground, it's mouth glowed from the inside, and it's pupil-less eyes glowed a bright red. It turned to Gelios and Zelda, then made a notion of vomiting, and spat up a giant ball of molten lava at them. They both dodged as Gelios yelled "WHAT HAS SHE DONE?!"

"I don't know!" Zelda answered, "But yo dad is NASTAY!"

Mwamba regurgitated another ball of lava, and they dodged again.

"So what's the plan?!" Gelios yelled.

"WHY YOU ASKIN' ME?!"

Just then, Zelda noticed a giant glowing gem on Mwamba's forehead, and an idea came to Zelda's mind. She immediately got out her bow and arrow, and shot Mwamba in the gem. He yelled in pain and fell over. Zelda and Gelios were just beginning to think "…it's over?" when Mwamba got up and shot another lava ball. Zelda shot the gem again and he fell over again.

"I think we have to destroy that gem on his head!" Gelios yelled.

Zelda immediately ran up to Mwamba and began to strike at the gem with her swords.

"AH!" Gelios yelled," GAH! ZELDA! ZELDA-AH! BE-AH! _ BE CAREFUL!"_

"Oh SOOOOORRY! Do you want me to say excuse me, please and thank-you as I try to save your father by destroying the gem?! GAH!"

Mwamba slowly reached his hand out to Zelda, but she was too fast for him. He roared, and Zelda shot him again. He fell over, and Zelda striked again. She then turned to Gelios and glared at him with wide eyes.

"WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE, HELP ME!"

"But-"

"GELIOS!"

Mwamba slowly got up again and Zelda ran away. She shot him in the forehead again, then turned to Gelios.

"Think of something you hate and imagine that thing being the gem on your dad's head!"

Zelda then ran up to Mwamba and began to strike at the gem and Gelios tried to think of something to make him mad. He then thought of the fight between his father and Malicia…her face when she described the atrocity in front of him as "wonderful"…Malicia…_Malicia…_

"Malicia…" Gelios's hands clenched so tightly they began to turn a light tan, "You BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITC H!"

Gelios ran up to Mwamba and punched him as hard as he could on the gem on his forehead. The gem broke, and Mwamba began to glow brightly. Gelios and Zelda took steps back as Mwamba changed back into his normal self. Mwamba laid there, then slowly began to get up.

"Whu…what happened, goro?"

"DAD!"

Gelios ran up to Mwamba and helped him up. Zelda walked up to him and helped him up as well.

"What…what am I doing here?"

"It's a long story." Gelios said.

"That I'd be glad to tell you on the way back to Goron City." Zelda said with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Kidnapped

If there's anyone in Hyrule who knows how to throw a party, it's the Gorons, and man was some party going on up in Goron City! Gorons were howling, whooting, singing, and dancing all over the place, celebrating the safe return of their leader. Zelda was thrown up into the air a couple of times as Gelios told the story of what all had happened. A Goron named Tohu was painting the incredible story at the bottom with fantastic detail (might I add that Gorons are incredible artists?). Mwamba was recalling what Zelda had told him to a large group of Gorons, and there were laughs and gasps here and there. In the middle of his story, Zelda interrupted.

"Sorry to interrupt," she began," But I need to get going back to Kakariko Village."

"Oh, well then let's all come with you, goro!" Mwamba proclaimed, "It's been a little while since we've been down there, hasn't it?"

All of the Gorons cheered and started heading for the exit. Zelda ran after them, quickly mounted Lanayru (who waited patiently outside the entire time) and started heading down the mountain. The midday sun settled perfectly to create what is probably the most epic visual scene in this entire book: Every Goron who rolled down the mountain momentarily was an epic silhouette of a giant rolling stone in midair in the suns' ray paths. Zelda, starting to catch up to the Gorons, was probably the most epic silhouette of all: a young female knight riding down the mountain side in the path of giant rolling rocks, looking happy and fearless, for she was happy and fearless. When Kakariko Village was coming into view, Zelda decided to make things a race. She and Lanayru started to speed up; Gelios was the first to notice this, and started rolling faster. Soon all of the other Gorons followed in his lead. Unfortunately for them, Zelda got there first.

Anubis had come out from the part of town that was technically considered a "Sheikah neighborhood" for many Sheikah lived there to see what all the rumbling was when he was almost ran over by Zelda. Zelda jumped off of Lanayru, ran into Anubis's arms and kissed him on the lips.

"Mwamba's perfectly fine now!" she proclaimed.

"Oh he is?! I knew you could do it, my sweet Zora!"

He returned Zelda with another kiss, then hugged her. Link ran up to Zelda and tackle-hugged her.

"You did it!" he yelled, "I _knew_ you could do it!" he then leaned in and asked if she got the ruby. Zelda quickly flashed it, and Link gave her a quick peck on the temple. Zelda smiled when she saw Petenu off in the distance.

"Petenu!" she yelled, running up to him and giving him a hug. She let go and smiled, "I saved Mwamba!"

"Oh, that's great."

"Where were you just now?"

"Oh, I just got back from a date with Rosie."

"_Aaaaaaaaaawww!_"

Rosie was Petenu's fiancée; a very sweet and caring Zora who, despite her happy personality, always had a sad look on her face. She, unlike most Zoras, was a darker rose pink with naturally curly hair that was always up in a ponytail that was draped over her right shoulder. Even though Rosie knew that Petenu loved Zelda more than her, she still liked Zelda very much, and Zelda the same. Zelda believed that Rosie always looked sad because she loved Petenu, but Petenu didn't love her back.

"How was it?! Tell me, tell me!"

"It was good…though I would have preferred to go on one with you."

"Petenu, I've been dating Anubis for two years now."

"I know that, Zelda, which is why I hate him."

"I know that too."

"Okay, less about me and more about you: how was your adventure?"

"Oh it was _awesome_! I beheaded a Lizalfo and ate it!"

"DA CRAP?!"

"I beheaded a Lizalfo and ate it!"

"Which is why I asked 'DA CRAP?!'! You are so weird!"

"I don't get why you find that disgusting, considering it tastes like fish, just with a slightly different flavor."

"Well it would almost be like cannibalism for me to eat a Lizalfo."

"Not really, since they're not Zoras and fish eat other fish."

"Yeah…well…still, that's just weird!"

"Whatever…I'm exhausted."

"Well, why don't you just go to bed?"

"It's just now 12 in the afternoon, I'm not going to bed now!"

"Then take a nap, duh."

Petenu made a notion to V8 Zelda, but she quickly grabbed his wrists and started twisting them.

"Don't V8 me."

"I won't, now please let go of my _hand, ow!_"

Zelda let go and Petenu started rubbing his wrist as Anubis came up and put his arm around Zelda. As Anubis steered her away, she shouted behind her, "See you later, Pete!" and went on her own date with Anubis.

The moon reflected on the surface of Lake Hylia brilliantly as Zelda and Anubis sat at its shore. Zelda had her head on Anubis's shoulder, a look of severe tiredness in her eyes. Anubis moved his gaze to Zelda, and started stroking her beautiful shocking orange-yellow hair back behind her ear.

"Babe, you need to get to bed."

"But I don't really want to go."

"…who are you and what have you done with my sweet Zora?"

Zelda laughed.

"Nothing, I just would like to think for a little bit."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay, goodnight sweetie."

Anubis leaned in and kissed Zelda for a while on the lips, then got up and started walking away. He turned momentarily to look at Zelda, then went back, bent down, embraced her and whispered into her ear "I love you."

"I love you, too."

They smiled, kissed, and Anubis left Zelda to think to herself on the water's edge. After a little while, Zelda heard a small *plop* and ripples on the water's surface. She watched as the ripples traveled, when a figure jumped out of the water. Petenu landed next to Zelda, splattering her in water. Zelda glared as water dripped down her face.

"Sorry…" Petenu said.

"It's okay." Zelda looked up at Petenu, noticing he had a completely different look on his face than he did earlier, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah-well…no."

"What's wrong?"

"Well…it's Rosie."

"What about Rosie."

"She's just getting skinnier and skinnier, and I'm starting to get worried."

"Wow, you actually concerned about your fiancée? That's new-"

"No it's not, she's my fiancée."

"Who you don't even love."

"It was _arranged_, not my choice! Besides…I think I'm actually falling for her."

"Does that mean you're over me?"

"No…I'm just in love with two beautiful girls, which is a problem."

"Yeah, so let's start with you getting over me!"

"It's not easy, especially since I've loved you since I was five!"

"Well, I wouldn't know since Anubis is my first love. But let's get back to you and Rosie; you actually love her?!"

"Yeah…I guess I do."

"_Ooooooh_, that's so GREAT! You two are going to get married happily and have lots of adorable Zora babies and live happily ever after!"

"Oh, whatever."

"Well, I need to get to bed. I'll see you tomorrow, Pete."

Petenu quickly leaned in and pecked Zelda on the cheek. Zelda winced and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Sorry."

"Yeah, well, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Zelda got up and rolled her eyes; _What's going to happen next, Link'll come up to me and confess that he's madly loved me his whole life? Goddesses…_

Long after Zelda and Petenu had gone to bed, as morning neared, Zelda's dreams shifted to Petenu sleeping next to Rosie. She laughed in her sleep at this picture: Rosie looking adorable, all curled up on the left side, then Petenu taking up _all_ of his side on the right, a foot and hand hanging over the edge and a drool stain where his mouth laid on the pillow. Then Malicia appeared right next to Rosie.

"Where is it?"

Rosie slowly opened her eyes, which quickly opened widely. She jerked Petenu violently, who woke up groggily.

"Wheresa whosit?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Okay, _first off_ I just woke up bitch, and _secondly _I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"Looks like someone has a potty mouth, which means you won't answer…so maybe _she-_" She grabbed Rosie out of the bed, "will."

Petenus' eyes grew wide and he shot right up.

"Let her go, NOW."

"You'll have to take her from me."

Petenu lunged forward, but Malicia disappeared as Rosie screamed. Petenu fell off of the bed, and looked around.

"Rosie? …ROSIE?!"

Petenu scrambled to his feet and ran through the door to the room. Zelda awoke and sat there for a little while, trying to figure out if what she just saw was real or not. It seemed real, but then again her dreams shifted from some weird dream to that… Zelda didn't find out until about 10 o'clock that morning when Petenu came sprinting towards her with tears streaming down his face. Zelda knew it was real; Petenu has never cried in his life.

"Petenu, Petenu, are you listening to me? Calm down, we'll get Rosie back. Where do you think she took her?"

"Either the Water Temple or the Ice Cavern behind Lord Jabu-Jabu ."

"She most likely took her into the Ice Cavern; the Water Temple would be too hard to get into. Let's start in the Ice Cavern."

And that was exactly where Zelda and Petenu headed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rosie the Rampager

Zora's Domain was as beautiful as ever, and Zelda looked around in its beauty. She, however, looked for a very short time because Petenu kept pushing her to go. Zelda finally elbowed him and they continued to walk. When they walked into the Throne Room, Zelda's face changed dramatically to a "oh God no" face…as was Queen Marina's. Queen Marina of the Zoras has hated Zelda for years; as long as Petenu has loved her in fact. Queen Marina is the sole reason why Zelda almost never goes to Zora's Domain.

"What did you bring _her _for?" Marina demanded.

"To help me find Rosie."

"You could do better than her."

"Actually no I couldn't-"

"Yes you could."

"You didn't let me finish-"

"You don't need-"

"LET HIM FINISH HIS DAMN SENTENCE!"

There was silence in the throne room as Marina and Zelda glared at each other with wide eyes.

"And he's right; no one else would be able to help him because no one else has faced the woman who took Rosie; I have…well, not directly fought her, but I've been able to beat everything that she's sent against me."

"…I still hate you."

"As do I."

"…Guards, let them pass to Zora's Fountain."

The Zora guards moved aside so that Zelda and Petenu could pass through to Zora's Fountain. As they walked past, Marina gave Zelda the "I'm watching you" motion; Zelda did the same in a much more mocking manner with a scrunched face and bent over awkwardly. Marina made an ugly face, then turned back around shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

Zelda was rubbing her shoulders as she entered the Ice Cavern; she hated cold places, and the cold, and being cold. Petenu, however, did not mind all that much. Petenu had a frantic look on his face and it was starting to disturb Zelda, along with getting on her nerves.

"Pete, you need to settle down _right now_."

"I'm _trying!_"

"Well, try harder! We'll find her, I promise."

But simply getting anywhere proved to be a challenge for both of them as they kept sliding on the ice. Petenu slipped and grabbed hold of a rock and looked at Zelda.

"Zelda, this is going to be the death of me."

"No it's not! Okay, I'll come over to you."

Zelda slid over to Petenu and grabbed hold of the rock.

"Okay, we'll just have to take baby steps, okay?"

"Can I hold your hand so that we don't get separated?"

Zelda lowered her eyes at Petenu.

"Don't get any ideas."

"I won't, I promise."

Zelda looked at him for a while, then they held hands. When Petenu started laughing creepily, Zelda kicked him in the shin and started dragging him across the floor like a rag doll. They came to a large door with the Zora symbol on it; Zelda and Petenu opened the door together, walked in, and the door froze over behind them. Then they heard a deep grumbling noise issue from the ceiling. Zelda and Petenu looked up and saw that the ceiling was starting to crack, when all of a sudden a _giant_ demonic Yeti fell through the ceiling.

The Yeti…looked really awesome, actually! He was about 30 feet tall with a giant armored helmet with spikes, a thick fur-leather jacket, giant wool boots and a _humongous_ ax. The Yeti (who we'll just call "Deemo") roared loudly, then swung his ax. Zelda and Petenu jumped out of the way as fast as they could, and immediately looked at each other as though to say "WHAT DA HYECK DEW WEH DEW?!" when Deemo swung his sword again. They both slid under his legs and looked at his back; there was a giant scar on his back; _That must be his week spot!_ Zelda thought, _The question is, how do we hit it?_ Zelda first tried to think of ways to knock him down, when she looked down at her bomb bag. _Well, can't think of much else to do, since he's so huge._

"Petenu!"

"What?"

"I'm about to pass you a bomb-"

"WOMAN WHAT DA HYELL ARE YOU PASSIN' ME A BOMB FOR?!"

"TO BEAT THIS GIANT YETI! I want you to throw it at his back, okay?"

"How heavy are the bombs?"

"Not very."

"…okay, pass me one."

Zelda took a bomb out of the bag and passed it over to Petenu. She got another one out for herself, when Deemo turned back around and swung his ax. Zelda and Petenu slid past and on the count of three threw the bombs at his back. Deemo yelled in pain and fell over. Zelda and Petenu jumped onto his back and started slashing at the scar. Deemo got up suddenly and threw them off, then swung his ax again. They dodged, Zelda passed Petenu another bomb, and they threw another set of bombs. They repeated this a couple of times until Deemo fell over and began to glow. Deemo slowly began to shrink about 20 feet, and he looked around.

"Oh, it's Deemo!" Petenu proclaimed, "He lives with his brother and sister up in the Snowpeak Ruins near Zora's Domain! That bitch must've cursed him…"

"Do you want to refer to her by her name Malicia or bitch?"

"Bitch, 'cause she's a bitch."

Zelda laughed as she followed Petenu towards Deemo. Deemo got up, turned around, sat on the ground and held his head.

"Uh, where am me?" he asked.

"You're in the ice cavern, Deemo."

"Uh, yeah. Me heard girl in trouble and me go save her!"

"You did?! Where did you hear her?!"

"In there-"

"HEEEEEEEEELP!"

"ROSIE!"

Petenu ran towards the door that Deemo had pointed to and tried lifting it. The door was extremely heavy.

"Somebody help me!"

Deemo and Zelda slid over to Petenu, and Deemo lifted the door as if it were nothing. The inside of the room was beautiful; an eternal night sky made up the ceiling and snowy mountains filled the room; it was a room of wonder. On the opposite end, Rosie was sitting on the ground completely tied up.

"Petenu, help me!"

"I'm coming!"

Petenu ran across the room towards Rosie but just then, Malicia appeared and sent Petenu flying with the outstretch of her hand. Deemo grabbed Petenu and put him back on the ground.

"BITCH!" he yelled, "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that…not until I get that sapphire."

"Well you're gonna have to leave empty handed, biotch!"

"No…I _will_ get it…even if it means the death of someone…let's start with you two."

Malicia walked behind Rosie who was shaking and crying in fear, put her fingertips on her forehead, and Rosie's pupils went blank, then she closed her eyes and fell over. Petenu's jaw dropped.

"I'll enjoy seeing you die." Malicia said with a smile, and she disappeared.

Rosie then began to shake violently as her figure began to morph: her beautifully shaped head narrowed and grew horns and a snout; her perfect figure grew large and fat; the giant gorgeous fins on her back slowly turned into bat-like wings; a giant tail was starting to grow from her coccyx; her legs and arms shortened and grew fat, large and stout; her entire being began to grow in height until she was a giant ice dragon. She got up and roared as icy fire issued from her mouth. She immediately reared her head around and looked at Zelda, Petenu and Deemo with her large, narrow, almond-shaped eyes that were still a light gray; Deemo screamed in fear and left yelling "MONSTER! MONSTER!" and left Zelda and Petenu to their own. They looked up at Rosie right as she shot a breath of icy fire. They dodged, and Petenu turned to Zelda.

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!"

Zelda flipped through her mind for ideas, when she thought about some fights she had read: the fight between the Hero of Time and King Dodongo and the fight between the Hero of Time and Twinrova. She immediately took out her bomb bag and passed it to Petenu.

"I'm going to try and get her to open her mouth without it shooting fire; when I give the signal, I want you to throw a bomb into her mouth, got it?"

"Got it!"

Zelda then jumped out from behind the rock they were hiding behind and caught Rosie's attention. Rosie shot a breath of icy fire at Zelda, which she deflected with her mirror shield. Rosie began to hack and cough from her own attack.

"Go!" Zelda yelled.

No response.

"PETENU!"

"Oh, was that the signal?"

Zelda jumped out of the way from another attack and glared at Petenu.

"WHAT THE **** IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW THAT WAS THE SIGNAL!"

"OH MY-" Zelda made a face palm, then glared at Petenu again, "Okay fine, when I yell 'Now, Petenu!' you throw a bomb, got it?"

"Got it."

"You better."

Zelda jumped out of the way, and deflected another attack.

"Now, Petenu!"

Petenu jumped out from his hiding and threw a bomb into Rosie's mouth. She swallowed the bomb, then belched in pain and fell over. Zelda quickly ran up to Rosie and began striking at her with her swords. Petenu, knowing that even though he was hurting his fiancée also knew this would free her, began cutting at her as well. Rosie got up, and blew another breath of icy fire. Zelda and Petenu dodged; Zelda waited for her to blow again, but right as she was getting ready to blow, Petenu threw a bomb too early. Rosie froze the bomb, which fell and exploded violently. Zelda and Petenu fell backwards, and Rosie reared and hacked and coughed.

"PATIENCE, PETENU, OR YOU'LL GET US ALL KILLED!"

"I'M SORRY! I THOUGHT MAYBE I COULD THROW ONE WHILE SHE WAS INHALING!"

"THAT WORKED FOR THE ORIGINAL HERO OF TIME BECAUSE KING DODONGO TOOK FOR_EVER_ TO INHALE; ROSIE'S MUCH QUICKER!"

Zelda took out the Gale Boomerang, threw it to clear the smoke, and it also made Rosie's head spin. Rosie's head bobbed back and forth, then she shook it and blew another breath of icy fire. Zelda deflected it, Petenu threw a bomb, Rosie swallowed it, and Rosie fell over unconscious. Rosie began to glow and turn back to normal as Zelda grabbed the heart container that was starting to fall and gained more strength. Petenu ran up to Rosie and held her in his arms. Rosie slowly began to wake up, and she looked into her fiancée's eyes and smiled.

"You saved me."

"Because I love you."

"You…you do?"

"Yes Rosie…I do."

Rosie shed a single tear, then pulled Petenu in and (yes) made out with him right there. Zelda looked and gagged, _PDA._

"Hey you guys? Sorry to break up your love fest." _Not really,_ she thought, "But we should be heading back."

"You're right, we should." Petenu said. He was starting to help Zelda up when he remembered something.

"Zelda, don't you need the Zora Sapphire?"

Zelda's eyes widened.

"Oh my Goddesses you're right! But, how'd you know?"

"I've overheard you and Link talking about it a couple of times."

"Oh…well?"

"Rosie?"

Zelda almost forgot: the Zora Sapphire was like an engagement ring in the Zora Royal Family. _I don't want to take Rosie's engagement ring…_ she thought, _but I _need _it._

Rosie walked up to Zelda and smiled.

"I'll give you the sapphire on one condition."

"What?"

"That you give me _that_."

Rosie pointed to Zelda's Zora necklace.

"Petenu's friend Sohka made that, he's better with metal than Petenu. I personally really liked it."

"Oh, well...sure you can have it."

Zelda was fine with this because under her shirt she was wearing another necklace given to her by Petenu that was also the Zora symbol; this one however was made out of fish bones and was given to her by Petenu when they were only seven. Zelda took off the necklace, gave it to Rosie, and Rosie took from her pocket the Zora Sapphire; Zelda gasped. Maybe it was the room, but the Zora Sapphire looked _extraordinary!_ Zelda took it and held it in her hands.

"Thank-you."

"You're welcome."

Zelda held the Zora Sapphire in her hand once she left Zora's Domain; it was such a deep, rich blue…the same color as Link's eyes. Zelda always thought Link had the most beautiful eyes. She then started to think about Link, and how happy he was going to be once he saw that she had gotten all three spiritual stones. What Zelda didn't know, however, was that Link at that very moment had experienced the most disturbing moment in his entire life…and Zelda was soon going to share it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Temple of Time

The king and queen sat upon the throne, discussing an argument the king had recently had with a guard who he had just fired. They were deep into their conversation when the doors to the throne room were thrown open. Both of them turned and saw Malicia at the very end of the room and walking down towards them. She wore a thoroughly pissed off face; her eyes were blazing in rage.

"I," she began, "Am in a thoroughly agitated mood, so I suggest you do what I say or I will have now problem killing you here and now; give me the throne."

"Who do you think you are, just bursting in here as if you own the palace?!" the king demanded, "I'll have the guards-"

"Buried, for I killed all of them."

"All-…_all of them_?"

"All of them; now, give me the throne!"

"Over my dead body!"

"…very well, if you wish-"

Malicia pulled a pure black sword out of thin air and beheaded the king; the queen screamed at the top of her lungs as her husbands' head rolled into her lap with a shocked face. There were two gasps heard from behind Malicia; she turned around and saw Link and Phoebe frozen at the entrance. Tears began to trickle down Phoebes face; Link's face was scrunched up in rage. Link turned on his heel and sprinted down the hallway. Malicia was about to head for Phoebe when she heard someone else sprinting onto the scene. Peridot was standing in front of the throne with a large katana in her hand.

"Phoebe," she began, "Leave…_now!_"

Phoebe nodded and ran away. Malicia turned to Peridot and smiled evilly.

"You want to fight? Okay then, I'll give you a fight you'll never forget!"

Malicia raised her sword and thrashed it down; Peridot swung back. The two began to fight, when Peridot yelled, "Zelda?!"

Zelda stood in the doorway, looking at the king's headless body lying on the floor. She then looked at Malicia, and her eyes narrowed.

"Peridot…"Zelda began, "Leave."

"No Zelda, let me-"

"No, let _me_ handle this! You go get Daddy and Ike!"

Peridot stared at Zelda, then nodded and ran. Malicia turned to Zelda as she walked towards her. Malicia just looked at her, when Zelda suddenly broke out her swords. Malicia brought up her sword to deflect the attack, but Zelda thrashed so violently that she stumbled slightly backwards. Zelda struck again, and Malicia tripped over the king's body. When Zelda jumped and was about to bring down her swords, Malicia stretched out her hand, and judo flipped Zelda without even touching her. Zelda laid flat on her back, and looked up as Malicia was about to stab her, when something glowing brightly struck Malicia in the back. Malicia's eyes grew wide as she gasped and slowly fell to the floor. Zelda got up and saw Link with his bow and a quiver on his back. She then looked at Malicia and saw a light arrow sticking out of her back. Link came sprinting towards her.

"Quick, let's get out of here!"

"What about your father's body, we can't just leave it here!"

"Then help me carry it through the secret passage."

And they did just that. Malicia began to regain consciousness, and she yanked the arrow from her back and yelled in pain. She looked at it, and it began to burn her hand since darkness was weak to light. She dropped it, shook her hand, looked around, and saw that no one was there. No one was in the castle…she had it all _entirely_ to herself. She smiled evilly, got up, stretched out her hands, and Twilight slowly began to shroud the entire castle. Zelda and Link were almost out of the castle, when they noticed the Twilight creeping up the walls and along the floor behind them.

"_QUICK!_" Link yelled.

Zelda and Link built up speed and got out of the secret passage just in time. They fell to the ground, and looked up at the castle, which was now completely shrouded in Twilight. All hope was felt to be lost…

The funeral was small, with only the royal family, Zelda's family, Gelios and Mwamba, and the Zora Royal Family (including Rosie); it was filled with many tears. Markus gave a good-hearted speech recounting all the fun times they had together, and the great things the king had done. When some guards carried the casket down into the Royal Family Crypt, a tiny orchestra played "Zelda's Lullaby" and those who were crying were crying even more, and those who weren't originally were then. During most of the service, Zelda kept looking over at Link who looked like he was using all of his strength to hold himself together. At the end of the funeral, Zelda pulled Link aside and gave him a huge hug.

"It's okay," Zelda said calmly, "There's nothing wrong with crying."

Link then took in a deep shuttering breath and began bawling into Zelda's shoulder, who was rubbing his back soothingly, tears still running down her cheek. She looked over at the castle; if it weren't for the fact the Malicia was now ruling it, Zelda would have thought the castle looked gorgeous. She leaned her head against Link, and began crying harder.

"I probably could've saved him," Zelda began, "If I had come sooner, I could've saved him."

"Oh now stop it _right now._" Link demanded, "Do _not_ blame this upon yourself, it's not your fault…it's Malicia…"

"…we need the Hero of Time…"

"Zelda, there hasn't been one in over 500 years, not since Hyrule was flooded."

"Well…I believe he's somewhere out there."

"I sure hope so…it's been a long day, we should get back to Kakariko."

That night, Zelda had a hard time falling asleep. She thought of what she had said to Link, about the Hero of Time coming back…what if he doesn't? Will there be a repeat of a giant flood? Her mind just raced and raced…she couldn't remember how or when she actually fell asleep. She had a dream that Link and Phoebe were standing before a great light, when they held hands and walked into it. The light began to dissolve, and she kept saying "No…don't go…come back…_Link!_" and she woke up in a sweat. She looked at the time; 11:23 a.m. She rushed out of her room and into the living room where she saw the queen with a mellow dramatic look on her face, and Peridot with her hand on her back.

"Where's Link and Phoebe?" Zelda demanded.

"They went into hiding…"

"What? What do you mean?"

"They both have very large destinies set before them, which if Malicia found out could put their lives at risk, so Phoebe thought of a place Malicia, nor anyone else, could find them."

"Where's that?"

"I don't know…they told no one."

Zelda lowered her head in sadness.

"Except he did leave this for you," said the queen. She handed Zelda a letter that was written in Link's rather girlish handwriting and said "Zelda" on the front. Zelda opened the letter, and it said this:

Dear Zelda,

I'm sorry to leave you so suddenly and unceremoniously, but you looked to adorable and peaceful sleeping. I know that we tell each other everything, but my current location is one of those few cases that I can never tell you. There are some very important instructions that I must give you before I go: Take your harp with you and go to the Temple of Time (you know where that is, correct? It's in Kakariko Village, down from the graveyard; it looks like a church). Once you're there, place the Spiritual Stones on a pedestal in front of a large door with the Royal Crest on it, then play the Song of Time; here's the tabs: -6-4 -5-6-4 -5-6-7-7 6 -5-6-6 -4 4 5-4 4 5-4. The door should open and once it does go inside. You'll find the weapon that'll help you defeat Malicia once it's gained its full power. I know all of this because the Goddesses talked to me…you have a very large fate set before you, as do I and so does Phoebe…and many of our friends. We're a new generation to something big…

Good luck! :D

~Link

(PS: Even though I won't be there, please know that I am always looking out for you…always. )

Zelda held the letter for a little while in her hands, then stuffed it into her pocket. She rushed to her room, grabbed her harp, and rushed out the door.

"Where are you going?" Peridot asked.

"The Temple of Time!" and closed the door behind her.

Zelda looked up at the building, taking in all of its' majesty. She opened the large wooden doors and her jaw dropped; the inside was amazing! The walls were a wonderful white, a long royal blue carpet led up to a pedestal which behind it stood a large door with the Royal Crest. Zelda looked up at the ceiling, and gasped. On both sides were giant stained glasses of the six sages, and over the door she entered was a stained glass of Princess Zelda. She had her eyes closed and she looked like she was praying. Over the door with the family crest was a stained glass of Link holding up the Master Sword.

Zelda walked up to the pedestal, and placed the Spiritual Stones in the order she got them: the Kokiri Emerald, the Goron Ruby, and the Zora Sapphire. The three stones glowed brightly, and Zelda got out her harp and played the Song of Time. The door behind the pedestal glowed and opened. Zelda stood there for a little bit, then slowly approached the door and entered through.

The room was completely empty except for a design of the Triforce surrounded by symbols of the six different sages, and…a sword in a pedestal? Zelda slowly approached the sword and gasped, grabbing her chest and almost fainting in excitement: _IT'S THE MASTER SWORD! SWEET GODDESS HYLIA IT'S THE __MASTER SWORD__!_ Zelda walked around the Master Sword, her heart beating louder and louder with every step she took. She then stood behind it and stood there for a while…

Her heart pounded as she put her hands around the soft cushioned handle of the sword, and she lifted it…and she pulled it out. She held it in her hands, but didn't get a chance to survey it because she was suddenly surrounded by immense light; a beam of light shined down upon her, and disappeared…and with it…so did Zelda.


End file.
